Big Time Shock
by JustADream1394
Summary: Anna Taylor is Jo Taylor's sister. She is staying at the Palm Woods until her parents get back from New Zealand. When she arrives, she soon meets the boys of Big Time Rush. Will she fall for one of them or will her past ruin the chance?
1. An unexpected surprise

**Chapter 1: An unexpected surprise**

"FINALLY!" I exclaimed to myself. "I've arrived."

It was the Palm Woods, the destination I've been waiting to get to for 3 days. Visiting my sister Jo in New Zealand was SO much fun but it's nice to be back in the states.

For the time being, I'm staying here because my parents won't be back from New Zealand for another 4 months. I've heard many good things about this place from Jo so I'm pretty excited about it.

Entering the lobby, I immediately find the front desk to check in. I ring the little bell that was on the desk (love doing this).

"May I help you?" a man asked.

"Yes hi, my name is Anna Taylor, Jo Taylor's sister. My parents called you and said they arranged for me to stay in Jo's old apartment."

"Oh yes. I remember. Here's your key. Enjoy your stay."

"Thanks Mr.….Bitters."

Well, all checked in. Now I just got to go put my stuff in the apartment and I can walk around. As I'm heading towards the elevator, I notice 4 guys by the pool. One of them looked very familiar.

Finally, I reached the apartment. I struggled getting the door to open, but I finally did. I entered the apartment and it was amazing! It was decorated very nicely. The size was just right. The rooms were amazing. I'm gonna like these next 4 months.

I get back down to the lobby, after I refused to unpack my suitcase, and the first thing I did was check out the famous Palm Woods pool everyone loves. It's WAY nicer than when Jo tried explaining it to me. Those guys that were there earlier weren't there anymore.

As I'm walking by, this girl on one of the chairs notices me and asks "New here?"

"Yeah. How could you tell?" I replied.

"You were looking around, like new people do. Oh, you will love it here. So what's your name?" she asks.

"Anna Taylor."

She gives me a questionable look. "Do you happen to be related to a Jo Taylor? She used to live here."

"Yeah. She's my sister."

"Oh! Well that's nice. My name is Camille by the way."

"Nice to meet you Camille. So are there any places around here that I can take a look around?"

"Yep there is. There's the Palm Woods Park, the Palm Woods Hotel of course, and if you really want to, Rocque Records. It's not far from here."

"Ok, thanks!"

"Yeah no problem."

I started to walk away but she yells "Anna Wait! Come back here." So I go back.

"Yyeesss?" I curiously ask.

"If you see a guy around named Logan, don't take him. He's mine!" she abruptly says.

"Ok? The thing is, I don't know who he is."

"You don't? Ok, well…...oh look, perfect timing! Here he comes."

I looked over to where she was looking and noticed those 4 guys again. They were across the pool area, just entering it.

"Ok, the one with the helmet on is Carlos. The tall one with the dark hair is James. The other tall one with the sandy blonde hair is Kendall. And the other one, that's Logan. They are really great guys once you get to know them."

"I know Kendall! Jo told me about him. Well anyways, thanks again! I'll see you later."

"Ok. See you around!"

Wow. Camille was nice. Interesting, but nice. Well, 2nd thing on my to-do list is go explore the park.

* * *

><p>(Camille P.O.V.)<p>

"Hey Camille!" All the guys say.

"Hey guys, what's up?"

"Oh nothing. Just walking around." Kendall said.

"Yea, that really isn't much. So did you hear about the new girl?" Camille asked.

"THERE'S A NEW GIRL!" They all exclaimed.

"What's her name?" Carlos asked.

"Anna Taylor."

"Is she pretty?" James curiously asked.

"You will have to find that out yourself."

"Awwwww." They all groaned.

"Haha. Oh you guys. If you want, you can find her somewhere exploring the Palm Woods." As soon as I said "exploring the Palm Woods", the guys were off.

* * *

><p>"Let's check the park first," said Logan.<p>

"Ok," said the rest.

As the boys began to scan the park, they remembered something. "Guys, we don't even know what she looks like," Carlos said, still scanning the park.

"Yea, but we know most of the people in the park so let's find the person we don't know," Logan replied.

"SPLIT UP!" Kendall yelled.

* * *

><p>The park seems really nice. It's a place where I can just hang out or just walk around and enjoy the scenery. *PHONE RINGTONE GOES OFF* "Oh!" I look to see who it is. It's Jo. She wants to face chat.<p>

"Hey Jo!"

"Hey sister! What's up?"

"Just exploring the park. What about you?"

"Oh nothing much. Just getting ready to go to bed."

"Ah I see. So anything special happen after I left?" I asked.

"No, not really. We just continued on the movie, that's all. So have you met the guys yet?

"No. The only people I've met since I've arrived were Mr. Bitters and Camille."

"Oh ok. How was Camille?"

"I thought she was nice."

"Yea, she really is. Ok, well I'm gonna go to bed now. Night Anna."

"Night Jo." *click*

Right when the conversation ended, I turned around and BAAM! Someone collided with me. I immediately fall to the ground. "Owww," I say in agony.

"Oh my god, are you ok?" a male voice asks. He sticks out his hand to help me up.

"Yea. I should be ok. Thanks."

"You're welcome." As soon as I get up, he notices me and yells "Hey guys! I think I found her!" I stared at him."What?" I look around and see 3 other guys come running towards us. "What is going on?"

Just when I'm about to leave, confused, all 4 of those guys surround me.

"Wohh!"

"You're the new girl!"

"We've been trying to find you!"

"Why? I'm confused."

"Because we were talking to Camille and she said there was a new girl and SO, we just had to find you."

I looked around at them and notice that they are the guys Camille told me about. "That explains things."

"Anyways, I'm Carlos. This is Logan, Kendall, and the person that ran into you is James."

"You don't need to tell me your names. I know who you are."

"How?" Logan asked.

"Camille told me your names (pointing at James, Logan, and Carlos) and then I know Kendall because Jo told me about him." Right when I said Jo, they all looked at each other.

"You know Jo?" Kendall said, with a puzzled look on his face.

"Yeah. She's my sister."

"SISTER?"

"Yeah."

"The new girl….is Jo's sister!" Kendall exclaimed. He fell down.

"Oh boy." I said.

"Come on buddy, get up." James said. All the guys helped him get up. Kendall was still a little off when he got up .

"How come it's a shock to you?"

"We never really knew Jo had siblings, let alone a sister." Kendall answered.

"Of course. She didn't tell you because she wanted to keep me protected."

"Why?" Logan asked.

"The last time I got involved with guys, it didn't end too well."

"Oh."

"Yeah. Well anyways I'm gonna go head back up to my apartment and rest for a bit. See you guys around!"

"See ya!" They all said.

* * *

><p>James sighed, "Wow! She is really pretty!"<p>

"Yeah. Very pretty." The rest agreed.

"So, now what?" Carlos asked.

"I don't really know." Kendall replied.

*RING RING RING RING* It's coming from Kendall's phone. "Hello." "Kendall! You and the rest of the dogs need to come to the studio now!" "Why Gustavo?" "Because I want to hear this song that I wrote and see if it fits or not." "Do we have to?" Kendall groans. "Yes, otherwise I'll have Freight Train come get you!" *click* "I guess we're heading to the studio now guys."

* * *

><p>Interesting 1st day at the Palm Woods. Met some new people which was good. But I'm really tired from the plane ride and walking around. NAP TIME!<p>

When I got back to the apartment, I headed to the bathroom to take my contacts out, then to my bedroom, well Jo's bedroom. I laid out on the bed, slowly falling asleep.

I woke up a couple of hours later and find that I have a text message. It was from Jo, saying that Kendall and the guys texted her saying they want my number. I texted her back saying "Why? They really could've just asked me_." Wow, do they really want to know me, or just know me because I'm Jo's sister. Hmmm._ Couple minutes later, Jo texts back. She says "Yea they probably could've. And I told Kendall that and he was like "geesh, we're stupid." Oh, and they think your pretty. Awwwww. Haha. Well anyways, I didn't give it to them." "Thanks Jo for not giving it out. Plus, I really don't know them all that well so yea" I replied. Wow guys.

I leave the bedroom to go put my contacts back in and to make sure I look decent. Just after my contacts are in and I'm heading back to the bedroom to get my phone, I hear a knock at the door. I grab my phone and then go see who knocked. I open the door and see the guys standing there with smiles on their faces, and waving at me.

"Hey Anna!" They all said.

"Hi guys. How'd you know I was staying in Jo's old apartment?"

"We asked Jo. She sent a text to you about us knowing." Sure enough, the text I JUST got from Jo said "Your welcome. And they also wondered where you're staying so….I told them!" Thanks Jo.

"Lovely. So what do you guys want?"

"We just came back from the studio trying out a new song and decided to come here and invite you to our next concert. We'd be giving you VIP tickets and access to our _little party_ afterwards." Logan told me.

"When is it?

"This Friday at 7." Carlos replied.

"Seeing how I have nothing to do then, sure why not!"

"Yes!" They all exclaimed. I just laughed.

"Well we're glad you're coming. James…..." James hits Kendall (he was speaking).

"Ok? Did you invite anyone else?"

"Camille, the Jennifer's, Mrs. Knight, and Katie." Logan answered.

"You girls can have some bonding time." Kendall said.

"Well that should be interesting, yet fun. Ok! Oh wait! What time are you guys leaving?"

"Well we have to be there early for sound check and other joyous stuff, but the others will be leaving about 5. I'd say meet them down in the lobby about then." Kendall said.

"Ok. Well thanks for inviting me. See you Friday!"

"See ya!" They all said.


	2. The past revealed

**Chapter 2: The past revealed**

I was really excited for Friday to come. It was Wednesday and I didn't think I could wait any longer. It was gonna be the 1st time I was gonna hear the guys sing and, I'm able to hang out with people that Jo got to know really well while she stayed at the Palm Woods. It was gonna be a good night!

Since I didn't have a whole lot to do...scratch that..Since I didn't have ANYTHING to do, I thought today would be a good day to go sit and relax by the pool. So I went into my bedroom and change into my really cute blue two piece. I put a normal t-shirt over it as a cover-up.

I headed out of my room and noticed Camille wandering about the hallway.

"Hey Camille!"

"Oh hey Anna!"

"Whatcha up to?"

"Looking for someone, but they don't seem to be here."

"Interesting. Well if it would help, you could come with me to the pool and we could sit and look for whoever there."

"Yeah sure. That would be nice. Just let me go change into my swimsuit and I'll meet you down there."

"Ok. See you soon."

When I got down to the pool, I looked for two open chairs, and I found some. Right by three girls, all focused on magazines. I sat my stuff down on the chair closest to them. They didn't seem to notice me sit down. Oh well! I took my cover-up off and started to relax.

A few minutes went by and Camille finally showed up. "Hey Jennifers!" she said to the three girls as she walked by. "Hey Camille!" They all responded. She took the seat I saved for her.

"Jennifers?"

"Yea. Three girls all with the same name."

"That's nice."

"Hey girls!" she yelled at them. They all looked over at her. "I want you to meet Anna Taylor. She's Jo's sister."

"No way! We never knew Jo had a sister!" said the blonde one.

"Yeah! Let alone a pretty one." The one with the straight brunette hair said.

"Well thanks, and yeah, you're not the only ones. Camille and the guys didn't know Jo had a sister either."

"It would've been nice to know." Camille said.

"Probably. But hey, can I trust you guys to keep a secret even though we just met?"

"Yeah, of course" they all said.

"Ok, well…." I started to tell them why Jo never mentioned she had a sister. A while back, I had this boyfriend and he was really amazing. He treated me great and we could talk about anything together. But then one day I was over at his house and as I was heading up to his room, he grabbed me from behind, whirled me around, and started beating the crap out of me. He beat me up for about 20 minutes and then he finally stopped. "You mention this to anyone and your dead you hear me!" I was mortified. What happened to the man I loved? Why did he become this? I ended up with a broken wrist and some cuts and bruises.

A week went by after that happened and my bruises were starting to go away, my cuts were becoming scars, and I didn't have a broken wrist anymore. It felt nice not being beaten up. That soon changed.

I was walking home from the movies and I saw him. He was with his friends now and I got a little scared. I started to walk faster. They also walked faster. Eventually I got home and right before I could get up the front steps and open the door, he grabbed me and threw me to the ground. And again, he started to beat me. His friends soon joined and they all kicked and punched me. I felt like I was gonna die right then and there.

This beating didn't last as long as the last one. He and his friends left while I laid there in so much pain. They didn't care if I died or was seriously injured. They didn't give a damn!

Eventually, someone came home and saw me lying there.

"OH MY GOD WHAT HAPPENED!" It was Jo.

"Wesley...his friends…me..." I said as best as I could.

"Why would he do that?"

"I don't..know."

"Come on. We need to get you to the hospital." Jo was in tears by this.

We arrived at the hospital. I must have been out when we arrived because when I opened my eyes, I was in a hospital room. I noticed the cast on my ankle and the bandages around my waist. They gave me a broken ankle and some broken ribs, and more cuts and bruises. Great!

Jo stayed. She was sitting in the chair sleeping. I love my sister. Both of us really cared about one another and we would defend each other if someone got in our way. But in this case, she really couldn't defend me.

She woke up 15 minutes later and saw that I was awake. "Hey. You're up."

"Yeah. I've been up for only a little bit. So are you ok now? You seemed terrified when you found me."

"I should be ok, and yeah I was terrified. My heart stopped when I saw you on the ground in pain. I didn't want my sister to die." Again, she was in tears.

"Well you don't have to worry about me dying now. I'm fine."

"If Wesley ever does that again, he will be sorry."

I was let out of the hospital a week later. They kept me that long because they wanted to do some checkups and other stuff. I was perfectly fine with that. Staying longer meant I could eat the delicious hospital food more. Staying longer also meant that Wesley couldn't get to me. The hospital, Jo, and my parents made sure of it.

When I finished, all of them were in tears.

"My god Anna! That's horrible! Now I see why Jo didn't tell anyone about you." Camille said.

"Yeah. Well she could've but Wesley moved a couple of weeks after I got out. We heard he moved somewhere around California. Didn't know if it was in California or just the vicinity of it. We figured that it was safe for Jo not to mention me to anyone when she came here. If my name got mentioned in a magazine or a newspaper for some reason, Wesley could find out and then go looking for me."

"Oh I see. But why did you come here if you knew he was somewhere around California?"

"Jo trusted you guys. She knew that if I came here, you guys would probably help me."

"And she is correct. We would help you." The Jennifers agreed with Camille.

"Thanks guys."

"Anytime."

"So Camille, who were you looking for earlier?" I asked.

"One of my costars. But it looks like I don't need to look much longer." She pointed to a kid over on the other side of the pool.

"That was easy."

"No kidding. Well I'm going to go talk to him and then I'll be back."

"Ok. See ya." And she left. Now it was just me and The Jennifers.

Right after she left, Carlos, James, Kendall, and Logan entered the pool area. They noticed me and came over. The Jennifers got up and left. Now it was just me and the boys. Great! (sarcastically)

"Hey Anna!" They said.

"Hey guys! What's up?"

"Going for a swim. Wanna join us?" Kendall asked.

"Nah, I'm good."

"Oh come on! It'll be fun." Logan said.

"I'm fine. I just want to sit here and relax."

"Suit yourself." James and Kendall looked at each other, nodded, picked me up, and carried me to the pool. "Guys put me down now!" I tried to wiggle away but they were too strong. Next thing I know I'm in the air and then the pool. I surfaced and gave them the glare. "I hate you guys." "We love you too." They said while laughing. And a splash fight began. I did a little spin move in the water to try and get them all, and it was a success. "HA! GOTCHA!" "Oh we'll get you back" Carlos said. The splash fight lasted about 10 minutes, and when I had about enough, I got out. "Come back in. Pleeeaase!" James said with a really cute face. "Yeah, pleeeaase!" Carlos agreed. I got really close to them, making them think I was gonna do something cute back…."No." I said with a straight look on my face. "Awwwww," they both said. I was laughing while I walked back to my chair.

I tried to relax in my chair, but was soon interrupted by Kendall.

"You guys just don't want me to relax do you?"

"When we're around, people are never able to relax. We're just really loud."

"Yeah I can tell. So did you want something?"

"Uh, yeah. Why did Jo keep you protected?"

I cringed when he said this. Part of me wanted to tell him and the other part said "No, you can't. He's a guy. And you haven't known him very long." _Yes I know I haven't known him very long but I didn't know Camille and The Jennifers very long and I told them. But they're girls Anna, they're girls! Think Anna, think!_

I finally just said "It's complicated."

"I can handle complicated."

"But it's a long story."

"I have time."

"You don't give up do you?"

"Nope."

"Kendall, I can't. Not right now at least. Maybe later, I don't know. I gotta go." And I got up and left. I looked back at him and he seemed disappointed. "I'm sorry Kendall" I said to myself.

* * *

><p>The rest of the guys had just gotten out of the pool when Anna left.<p>

"Dude, what happened? Why did Anna leave?" James asked.

"It's complicated." And he left too.

Logan looked at Kendall confused as he left. "What's going on?"

"No clue. Do you think we should find out?"

"We could try."

"Ok guys. Operation Let's-Find-Out-What-In-The-World-Is-Going-On is a go." Carlos said excitedly. "What should we do first?"

"Hmmmm. Ask Camille maybe?" Logan said.

"Good idea. LET'S ROLL!"

An hour went by and they still didn't find Camille. "Guys, we can't find her." "Thank you captain obvious!" Logan said to Carlos. "Let's keep trying" James told them. When they turned around, Camille was right there. They all screamed.

"CAMILLE! WE FOUND YOU!" They yelled.

"Why did you want to find me?"

"Cause Kendall was talking to Anna when we were at the pool and when we got out of the pool, she left and Kendall looked disappointed and we asked him what's wrong and he said _it's complicated _and left too_._" Carlos said in one breath.

"I really don't know you guys. Maybe Kendall asked her something and she didn't want to say it."

"If that's the case, then what did Kendall ask that made her leave?"

"If it is what I think it is, I'm afraid I can't tell you guys. She'll have to tell you when she wants to."

"Aw come on!" All of them said.

"I'm sorry guys."

* * *

><p>(Camille's P.O.V) They really wanted to know why Jo kept Anna protected. But I told Anna that I wouldn't tell ANYONE.<p>

I headed for the elevator and when I was just about to go in, I noticed Anna. She looked like she was listening to my conversation with the boys.

"Hey. Were you listening to that?"

"Yeah. I didn't mean to. I heard my name and I started to zone in. Camille, I'm glad you didn't tell them. I just can't bring up what happened with Wesley to them. Not right now at least."

"Well your welcome. So, you want to go see a movie?"

"That would be nice. Something to take my mind off of this."

* * *

><p>(James' P.O.V) I hid behind the corner so they didn't know I was there.<p>

_I heard everything. What happened with this Wesley guy? I gotta tell the guys about this. No wait! I can't. Maybe it's best if it doesn't get around. _

_The concert is in 2 days. Maybe something will happen by then that will make her say it. But remember James, don't pressure her!  
><em>


	3. The concert

**Chapter 3: The concert**

I woke up on Friday around 8 a.m. It was too early for me. After the failed attempts of trying to fall back asleep, I finally just gave up, got dressed, and went down to get some breakfast.

I got down to the lobby and found my way to where breakfast was. I grabbed some pancakes, hash browns, a blueberry muffin, an apple, and orange juice. I found an open table, sat down and ate.

I was only eating breakfast for 5 minutes when I saw Camille come in. We saw each other and she came and sat down in the chair next to me.

"Morning Camille."

"Morning Anna."

"You're up early."

"So are you."

"Yeah. I tried going back to sleep but it didn't work so well."

"That sucks. I have an audition to do so that's why I'm up early. Just thought I would grab something quick and go." She looks at the watch and notices the time. "Well I have to go. When I come back, us and The Jennifers are going to go shopping for the concert."

"Ok. Sounds good. Just text me when you're back."

"K. Bye."

"Bye."

What was I going to wear? Something casual yet cute or something formal but not too formal? I'll just wait and see what the others are going to wear.

As soon as I was done with breakfast, I decided to go up to my room, and try to find something to do. Right when I was about to push the elevator button to go up to my room, the doors opened and I see Kendall standing there. "Oh no" I said as I turned around, heading towards the lobby. "No Anna, wait!" I didn't want to be rude so I turned around and stood there. "What?"

"Why are you avoiding me?"

"I'm not."

"Sure looks like you are."

"Kendall, what you asked me earlier, I really don't know if I should tell you."

"Why do you say that?"

"Because…."

"Because, why?"

"Because, I don't want to get hurt like that again!" And I stormed off.

* * *

><p>(Kendall's P.O.V) I was a little bit stunned. What did she mean by "I don't want to get hurt like that again"? <em>Kendall, just leave her be and maybe she'll calm down. Now that that happened, don't pressure her into telling you.<em>

After she left, Logan and Carlos came up to me.

"Hey guys."

"Sup Kendall." They noticed that I was stunned. "Dude, what happened?" Carlos questioned.

"Nothing."

"Kendall, your face says it all. Something happened." Logan said.

I sighed. "Well, I ran into Anna and I asked her why she was avoiding me. She said she wasn't but I didn't believe her. Then she told me she doesn't know if she should tell me why Jo kept her protected. Of course I asked why. She yelled "Because, I don't want to get hurt like that again!" and stormed off.

"Ohhhhh." They both said.

"Yeah. I'm not going to ask her again about it. Best to let her be. When she's ready, she'll tell us...hopefully."

* * *

><p>I slammed the door to my apartment and ran to my room. I also slammed that door and then sat on my bed. I started to cry. Why is it so hard to tell the guys what happened? <em>Anna seriously, why did you ask that question? You know the answer. Because <em>_**1.**__ They're guys. __**2.**__ Wesley was nice, just like them. __**3. **__I don't know what 3 is._

I laid on my bed for a good hour before I got a text 1st from Camille and then from, Kendall.

**C:** Hey I'm back.

**K:** Anna, I'm sorry.

**A:** Good. Do you want me to meet you in the lobby?

**A: **Kendall its fine.

**C:** Yeah, that would be great.

**K: **Are you sure?

**A:** Ok. Meet you down there in 5.

**A: **Yeah positive. (I really wasn't.)

**K:** (I knew she wasn't) Ok. We have to go do sound check and stuff so I'll see you at the concert.

**A:** K. See you later.

I went and grabbed my money and headed down to meet Camille. As I was heading down there, I got a text from James.

**J:** Anna, he really is sorry. He hated how he pressured you.

**A:** He might've a bit but not a whole lot. Don't let him beat himself up over it. I'm fine. One day, I'll tell you guys but it won't be till I get to know you guys more. You know, so I know I can trust you.

**J:** Ok. I'll make sure he doesn't. And I think that's totally fine how you want to get to know us more before you tell. I respect that.

**A:** Thanks James. It means a lot.

**J:** You're welcome

**A:** So, I'll see you later at the concert. Bye

**J:** Bye.

I arrived down at the lobby right when our conversation ended. I saw Camille and The Jennifers and they waved me over.

"Ready to go shopping?" Camille excitedly said.

"Yep! Let's go!"

* * *

><p>(James P.O.V.) I had to smile. Even though my talk with Anna wasn't a normal talk, it still felt nice. <em>Whoa James you're starting to like her. Yeah I like her, but does she like me back?<em>

Me and the rest of the guys were on our way to do sound check when I was texting Anna. The guys were suspicious of who I was texting.

"Ssoo James. Who were you texting?" Logan asks.

Crap, I thought. "No one special."

"Lies!" Carlos exclaimed.

"It's not a lie!"

"LIAR!"

"Dude stop!"

"James, just tell us." Kendall said.

After about a minute thinking of if I should tell them, I finally said "Anna..."

"Oooooo!" They all said.

"You like her don't you?" Kendall said, with a hint of disappointment.

"NO…yeah."

"Why don't you tell her?"

"Because, I don't know if she likes me back. I don't like rejection. Plus, I don't want to pressure her into anything."

"Well, we will have to find out if she does." Logan said.

"Don't do anything stupid!" I had to laugh a little saying this.

"We won't." They replied.

"Guys we're here." Carlos said.

"Ok guys. Let's go have an amazing concert!"

* * *

><p>We headed for the mall, spent a couple of hours shopping, and left. We all got really cute outfits. Mine was a light green strapless dress with a black bow around the middle. The bow was in the front and it was small, not huge. The only accessory I got was a shiny necklace with a silver star. And then for shoes, I just decided to wear some really cute flats. Camille and The Jennifers all got dresses too.<p>

We arrived back at the Palm Woods and noticed that it was 4.

"Well I'm going to go get ready. I'll see you guys at 5." I said.

"Ok! See ya Anna!" All The Jennifers said.

"Bye!" As I walked towards the elevator, I was stopped by Camille.

"Hey do you mind if I get ready with you?"

"No I don't mind. Be my guest."

"Ok. I'm going to go get my stuff and then meet you at your apartment."

"K."

When we got to our respected floors, we got out and headed to our apartments. I got to mine and went straight to the bathroom so I could put my stuff on. I put on my dress and just got my necklace on when the door opened. It was Camille.

"Wow. You look even better than before." She told me.

"Well thanks! You can go in the bathroom now and change. I can go finish in my bedroom."

"Ookk."

I grabbed my stuff out of the bathroom before Camille got in and then went to my bedroom. It only took me 10 minutes to do my makeup, 10 minutes to do my hair, and not even a minute to put my shoes on. I must say, when I was fully dressed, I looked really nice.

5 minutes later, Camille came out of the bathroom.

We both said "Wow you look amazing."

"Thanks!" We both said again.

"Logan is going to be amazed by you."

"Well James is going to be amazed by you."

"Oh James" was all I could say.

"We should take a picture and send it to them."

"Ok." So Camille took out her phone, snapped the picture, and then sent it to the guys.

* * *

><p>Logan's phone beeps. Then James', then Kendall's, and then Carlos'.<p>

"They look amazing" Logan said dreamingly.

"Yeah they do!" Carlos exclaimed.

Carlos nudges James. "James, what do you have to say about this?"

"I...uh...they both do look amazing."

"Haha. We will see them later at the concert and see how amazing they are in person, even though we know what they look like now." Logan said.

* * *

><p>Camille and I got down to the lobby around 4:50 and saw that Mrs. Knight and Katie were down there already.<p>

"Hey Mrs. Knight! Hey Katie!" Camille said.

"Hey Camille!" They both said.

"This is Anna, Jo's sister, if you didn't know that already."

"She has a sister!" Mrs. Knight said.

"WHAT!" was the only thing Katie could say.

"Yeah. There's a good reason why no one knew. But I'll tell you later." I said.

"Ok. Well it's nice to meet you Anna." Mrs. Knight said.

"Nice to meet you too." The Jennifers had arrived when I said this.

_ "_Ready?" Mrs. Knight asked.

"Yep!" Me and Camille said.

"Ready to go!" The Jennifers said.

We all headed out to Mrs. Knight's van and piled in. Along the way, I told Mrs. Knight and Katie why Jo never told anyone about me. Mrs. Knight was in tears and Katie was in shock.

"My god Anna that's horrible!"

"Yeah no kidding."

"I know. But please don't mention this to the guys."

"Promise." They both said.

We arrived at the concert venue about 10 minutes later and then found our way to the backstage area. We saw the guys but they were surrounded by a bunch of girls. Since we couldn't go talk to them, we just decided to go find our seats. They were front row which was really cool.

Half an hour went by and all we did was sit there and talked. We decided to go backstage again to see if the guys weren't surrounded. When we got back there, we saw that they weren't. They noticed us and came over quickly.

"Hey!" They all said.

"Hey guys! Having fun yet?" Mama Knight (I call her that now) said.

"Yeah. Everything is going great and the concert hasn't even started!" Kendall replied.

"We met so many new, interesting people. That made the night better." Carlos said.

All of the guys just kept looking at us, not paying much attention to Mama Knight and Katie. There was some silence for a bit before Katie broke the tension. They snapped back. "Well I'm hungry. Can we go get some snacks mom?" "Sure honey. See you guys later!" And those two left.

I looked at the time and saw that it was almost ready for the guys to start.

"Well I think we should go head back to our seats, don't you think?" I said while looking at Camille and The Jennifers.

"Good idea. We'll see you guys at the party." Camille said.

"See you guys then!" They all said.

We got back to our seats and the concert started 20 minutes later. They played every one of their songs and I loved all of them. My favorites were "Stuck" and "Halfway There." Some of the time, James looked at me when he sang.

After the concert, Mrs. Knight and Katie headed back to the Palm Woods instead of going to the party. We went and found the guys and rode with them to the party location. I sat next to James and Carlos. Me and Carlos talked about the funniest things and I started crying because it was so funny. Carlos is hilarious.

Well, we arrived at our destination. Time to party!


	4. The party

**Chapter 4: The party**

The party was at a private club the guys rented for the night. The club had a balcony overlooking a large dance floor, a disco ball in the middle, strobe lights, other lights, etc. It was like a normal club, but Big Time Rush invaded this one.

I didn't even get 10 feet into the club and Camille already grabbed me and The Jennifers and headed to the dance floor. "Geesh Camille, excited much?" I said. "Guys this is going to be so much fun you have NO idea!" "I think we have an idea by the way you're dancing" I chuckled. "Oh shut up and join me!" So we did.

We danced a good hour before Camille and I decided to get some refreshments. The Jennifers tuckered out 10 minutes earlier.

We got over to where the drinks were and took a cup of punch.

"Isn't this fun?" I asked Camille, having to yell over the music.

"Yeah totally!" For 5 minutes, we didn't say anything. We just stood there, danced to the music, and watched the guys have a lot of fun on the dance floor. Our 5 minute silence was broken up by the slam of the club's front door and the entrance of what sounded like a group of guys. _"Crap" was all I thought. Is it him?_

"Camille, we have to get out of here, now! Please, I'm begging you!" I said frantically.

"Whoa whoa Anna slow down. What—"She was cut off by the yell of a male voice.

"ANNA TAYLOR!" He searched the room for me. "I found you." It was Wesley.

"Camille please we have to go! Now! It's—""You can't run Anna." My heart dropped. What was I gonna do?

Camille stepped in front of me. "Don't you dare touch her!"

"Oh, so a pathetic girl like you is going to stop me? Ha! That's not going to happen." Wesley and his friends came down from the balcony and advanced towards me and Camille. We slowly backed up, not knowing what to do. "You're trapped now." He said with a maniacal laugh. He kept on laughing, and laughing, and laughing. My body was numb. I couldn't move.

"Don't you come any closer!" Someone yelled. It was Kendall. Logan and Carlos came and comforted me and Camille while James and Kendall stood there like bodyguards.

"You pretty boys don't stand a chance. We have you outnumbered."

"You probably do but we have bodyguards that can EASILY take you and your friends down." And with a snap of the fingers, they came rushing over. Wesley and his friends backed up. They backed up even more when they saw Freight Train. "You may have gotten out this time, but next time, next time these guys won't be here to save you Anna." And like that, he was gone.

I was really shaking by then. My body felt like it was going to collapse any second. Carlos led me to a chair and then went and got something for me to drink. He came back not even a minute later with punch. I shook my head. "Anna, you're going to have to drink something." I just kept shaking my head. "Guys let's just go." Logan said. I slowly got up, staggering a bit before Carlos caught me. "Anna, let me help you."

We piled in the car, which was the Big Time Rush mobile, and headed back to the Palm Woods. This time I sat between Camille and Kendall. Kendall put his arm around my shoulder, indicating that he was there for me. He whispered in my ear, "He won't ever come near you you understand? We will make sure of it." I smiled inside, knowing that they were there for me.

It took us 20 minutes to get back to the Palm Woods. When we arrived, I got out, not needing any help from the guys, who offered. I walked myself to the elevator. I pushed the up button and the elevator came seconds later. I got in, and was soon joined by Kendall.

"I'm gonna come up to your room with you, to make sure you'll be alright."

"That's not necessary. I'll be fine."

"Anna you don't look fine. You look terrified and you're still shaking." Indeed I was.

"Kendall, I think I can do it."

"Are you sure?"

"Yes."

We didn't talk until we had to get off. He looked back at me and headed towards his room. "Kendall wait!"

"Hmm?"

"Thanks."

"No problem."

I got to my apartment and went straight for my bed. I plopped down on it and tried to fall asleep but was startled by the buzz of my phone. I grabbed it and saw that I had 4 new texts.

**K: **Ok this is bugging me, but are you sure you're ok? Do you want us to come check on you?

**J: **I'm coming over. To make sure you're alright.

**C:** We're coming over.

**L:** They all want to come over and make sure you're alright. I told them that we need to leave you be and let you be by yourself. They didn't listen.

**A:** Don't come over. I'll be fine. (I sent this text to Kendall, James, and Carlos)

**A:** Thanks Logan for understanding. I think I'll be alright…for now.

Logan's text just sent when I heard a knock on the door. _If it's the guys I'm closing the door! _Sure enough, it was them. I tried closing the door but was stopped by all of their hands. I didn't want to talk to any of them, in person at least, so I just went back to my room. I almost got to my door when I was stopped by Kendall and James, who were blocking my way.

"Can you please move?" They didn't budge. "Come on guys, this is not the time to be doing this." Again they didn't budge. Instead, James threw me over his shoulder and walked over to the couch. He plopped me down on it, but I got straight up. "GUYS SERIOUSLY STOP! I'M NOT IN THE MOOD, ESPECIALLY AFTER SEEING MY EX-BOYFRIEND WHO HAPPENED TO BEAT ME AND PUT ME IN THE HOSPITAL!"

I ran back to my room and slammed the door.

* * *

><p>"I…don't know what to say." Kendall said.<p>

"Yeah me too." Carlos and James agreed.

"I told you we should've left her alone but NO, you guys didn't listen."

"Yeah we probably should've listened to Logan." James said.

"Guys, how could this happen to her? Anna's a nice girl. She doesn't deserve this." Kendall said.

"Bad things happen to good people. But now we know why Jo kept her protected." Logan said.

"Yeah. Now we gotta make sure that that guy NEVER comes near her again. I don't want to lose a friend." Carlos sadly said.

"Carlos we are not going to lose her." Kendall said.

* * *

><p>I just laid on my bed and cried. My body was still numb from what happened. I can't believe Wesley found me. How could he of found me?<p>

I soon got 2 text messages. One was from Carlos and the other one was from James.

**J: **We didn't want to disturb you, again, so we left. I hope you're not mad at us.

**C:** Please be ok. I don't want to lose a friend again.

**A:** I'm not mad. I snapped on you guys because I didn't know what to do. I was frustrated, terrified, numb, in shock. My body just snapped, and it happened to be on you guys. I'm sorry.

**A:** Carlos, I'm gonna be fine. Don't worry. I just need time alone, that's all. Thanks for caring so much. You are an amazing friend.

**J:** Don't be sorry. I think we should be sorry for coming in. We should've listened to Logan.

**C:** Ok. I hate seeing you like this. I especially hated seeing you so terrified at the club.

**A:** I think we all have our sorrys to say. Tell everyone, except for Carlos cause I'm telling him right now, that I love you guys for coming and basically saving me at the club. I'm forever grateful to all of you.

**A: **Carlos, I love you guys for coming and basically saving me at the club. I'm forever grateful to all of you.

**J:** You are very welcome. We weren't gonna stand by and watch you get hurt. No way. Well, I'm gonna let you be for now so, I guess I'll talk to you later.

**C:** Glad we could help. Well I think I should go now, so I can let you rest, and stuff. Hopefully we can talk tomorrow.

**A:** Thanks. For everything. Tell Kendall and Logan that too. And ok. Talk to you later, hopefully.

**A: **I hope we can. You can, make me laugh or something.

**J:** Hopefully?

**C:** Me too. And I will make you laugh. Ha. Night Anna.

**A:** I don't know how I'll be tomorrow. But I'm hoping we can talk. You're really nice to talk to.

**A:** Night Carlos.

**J:** You're really nice to talk to too. Night Anna.

**A:** Night James.

And I was out by the time the last text sent.

The next morning, I woke up to the sound of my phone telling me I have a missed call. I got up to see who it was, and it was Jo. I listened to it and all she really said was how terrified she was that Wesley found me and that she's glad I'm ok.

I looked at my clock and saw it was about noon. I really didn't want to do anything, but today seemed like a good day to just go for a walk. So I put a normal t-shirt on with a hoodie over it and basketball shorts and headed for the park.

I got down to the lobby, making sure no one saw me, and went towards the park. I was soon stopped by Katie.

"Anna! Are you ok? I heard what happened last night. Wesley is not going to come near you ever again or I will—"

"Katie I'm fine. A little numb still but I'll be ok. Just going to go for a walk."

"Ok. If you ever need help, just let me know."

"I will. Thanks."

"No problem."

I finally got to the park. I was hoping while I was there, I didn't see the guys. Nothing against the guys or anything but right now, I just wanted to be by myself.

After about half an hour of walking, I decided to go up to my apartment and just watch TV.

I got up there, plopped down on the couch, turned the TV on, and started surfing through channels. Luckily, Family Guy was on and it was a marathon. That show cracks me up every time.

One episode just got done when someone knocked on the door. "Come in!" I yelled. The door opened and it was Carlos. "Best friend! How're you doing?" He asked.

"Doing a little better. Watching some Family Guy to relax myself."

"Fun! Mind if I join?"

"No not at all."

We laughed and laughed, especially at Stewie. Carlos made some funny comments too. After the marathon was done, it was about 4.

"Hey. Do you want to come over to our apartment for a movie night tonight? I understand if you don't want to."

"Yeah no that would be nice actually. Sounds fun."

"Great! Come over by 6?"

"6 it is."

"Great! See you then! I'm gonna go head back."

"Ok. See you later Carlos."

* * *

><p>It was 6 and I wasn't even ready. Oh well. The guys wouldn't care what I came in. So I just went in what I was wearing earlier.<p>

I got over to their apartment and was greeted by Logan. "Hey Anna. Glad you could come."

"Hey Logan."

"Come on in."

The rest of the guys were already on the couch. Camille was there too. "Anna! You came!" She yelled. She ran over and hugged me. "Camille, you're hugging me too tight." She let go and I had to take a breather. "Sorry." "It's ok." "Let's go watch some movies!" Logan said excitedly. We went over to the couch, and I sat down between James and Kendall. They both smiled at me and I smiled back.

The first movie we watched was "Step Brothers." All of us couldn't stop laughing. I've seen it before but I still laugh every time.

The second movie was "The Haunting in Connecticut." I vetoed this one but Carlos wanted to watch it. I gave him the glare as he put it in. He just laughed. Every time something scary happened, I jumped. Kendall and James would laugh. "It's not funny!" I told them. They just kept on laughing. One time, my hands gripped the couch, or so I thought it was the couch but it was actually Kendall and James' hands. I didn't let go because I was terrified. They didn't seem to mind.

The third movie was a new one. I thought it was good until one part came up. The part was a girl getting beat up in an alley by her father and brother. It reminded me so much of what happened to me. I started to cry just thinking about it. "I have to go to the bathroom" was my excuse to get out of it. Camille looked at me, then at the TV screen. "Oh crap." And she got up and followed me. The guys looked confused. They might've known what happened but they didn't know EXACTLY what happened.

I got in the bathroom, with Camille right behind. "Anna, I…"

"Camille, its fine. Just, let me, calm down. You go back and watch the rest of the movie."

"Are you sure?"

"Positive. Now go."

I just sat in the bathroom for another 15 minutes. I needed to catch my breath and think things through. When I was ready to leave, my phone buzzed. James texted me.

**J: **Anna, are you ok? What happened?

**A:** James I'm fine. Something with the movie that's all.

**J:** Did it remind you of what happened with Wesley?

**A:** Yeah.

**J:** Next time we're at a club, the security cameras will be monitored and guards will be at every door.

I shook my head **A:** That's not it. You don't know exactly what happened between me and Wesley.

**J:** Anna, you can tell me.

**A:** I wanna tell you and the rest of the guys but, not right now.

**J:** Ok. You should come back. We're watching a different movie.

**A:** What movie?

**J:** "The Day After Tomorrow."

**A:** I think I'm just gonna go back to my apartment.

**J: **Don't leave.

**A:** If I stay, I'm gonna fall asleep on one of you guys.

**J:** That's totally fine with us.

I thought about it for a minute, and finally decided I might as well.

I went back over to the couch and sat in the same spot. Kendall was dozing off, Carlos was wide awake, Camille looked like she was going to fall asleep, and Logan was on the floor sleeping. When I sat down, James looked at me and put a comforting arm around my shoulder. We side hugged for a minute or 2 and then finally broke apart.

About halfway through the movie, everyone was asleep except me and James. We decided to talk. We talked about just random things. He didn't bring the Wesley subject up which was good. "James, I'm gonna fall asleep on you if we keep talking." He laughed a little. "Ok. We'll stop."

I slowly moved the blanket that was covering Kendall off and moved it on to me. I was freezing so I didn't share any with James. "Hey now. Share."

"Dude I'm freezing. I'm not sharing." He smiled and rolled his eyes as he was getting up to get another blanket. "See it wasn't that hard to get another blanket."

"It was to hard! Did you see that treacherous land I had to get through?" He pointed at Logan and Carlos. I had to laugh.

I slowly started falling asleep, my head on James' shoulder. "I'm using you as a pillow, k." "Ok." Before I drifted off, I noticed that James had put his arm around my waist. I don't know if he was just being comforting or if he felt like it. Oh well! I didn't have a problem with it.


	5. The day off

**Chapter 5: The day off**

I woke up and noticed that James was already up, but nowhere to be found. I heard the sound of a shower starting so I thought that must've been him.

Everyone was still asleep so I decided to go. As I was walking to the door, I heard someone waking up. I looked back and saw it was Carlos.

"Anna, where you going?" He said, still half asleep.

"I'm heading back to my apartment. Now, go back to sleep."

"K." And he was out. Oh Carlos.

I got back to my apartment and went straight towards my room. I was still tired and had nothing to do today so why not sleep some more! As soon as my body hit the bed, I was out like a light.

A couple of hours later, I was awakened to a knock on the door. I slowly got up, still tired, and went to see who it was. I opened the door and it was James.

"Hey you!" He said.

"Hey you!" emphasizing the you.

"Whatcha doing?"

"Talking to you, still half asleep."

"I can see that. Here, let me make you some coffee."

So he went into the kitchen and started making coffee. When it was done and he gave me a cup, I took a sip and BAAM! I was awake.

"Whoa! That woke me up."

"Coffee does wake you up."

"I know!" I said jittery.

"I'm never giving you coffee again!" He said with a laugh.

"Oh come on!"

He just kept laughing and laughing until another knock was heard at the door. He went to go get it while I was still being a-wall. It was Kendall.

"Hey guys! James, we have the day-off and I was thinking that all of us should go down to the beach and then to this carnival right close by."

"Yeah that sounds fun!"

Kendall looks at me with a raised eyebrow. "What's wrong with her?"

"When I came here, she was half asleep so I made her coffee and she hasn't stopped being like that ever since."

"Never give her coffee again."

"That's what I said!" And they hi-fived each other.

"What time are we going?" I asked.

"Well, it is currently 1:20 so I thought that we could meet in the lobby about 1:35?"

"Yeah that works. See you then Kendall!"

"See you later Anna!" "Dude, do it today." He whispered to James on his way out.

"I don't know."

"Do it!"

James turned around and looked at me after Kendall left. "I'm gonna go back to my apartment and get my stuff. See you down in the lobby."

"See ya James!"

I went back to my room and put on my blue swimsuit, then to the bathroom to make sure I looked decent. I fixed up the stuff that was going haywire and then grabbed a cover-up, put it over my swimsuit, and headed for the lobby.

I got down to the lobby and saw Camille was the only one there. I smiled and waved at her and then went and sat by her.

"Hey Camille!"

"Hey Anna! You excited for today?"

"Yyep! I had coffee this morning so the day should be good."

"Ok! Oh here come the guys."

The guys came down with their swimsuits on, towels over their shoulders, and sunglasses on their faces. "You ladies ready?"

"All set." We said.

"Great! Let's go to the beach!" Kendall exclaimed.

The drive to the beach was only half an hour so no one got too bored. When we arrived, we all rushed out of the car and ran towards the coast. The beach was AMAZING! The ocean looked absolutely gorgeous. There weren't a lot of people there which was good. This was gonna be a fun day!

Me and Camille found a spot, dropped our stuff and took off our cover-ups, and ran into the ocean.

We looked at the guys, who were standing there, looking at us, and yelled "Come on in ya wimps!" They didn't like us calling them "wimps" so they took off their shirts and ran right towards us. We started laughing and dove right under to hide. It wasn't a good idea cause we were soon picked up by a pair of hands. Camille was picked up by Logan and Carlos and I was picked up by Kendall and James. They playfully threw us back in the water. When we surfaced, our hair was covering our faces and our faces were giving them glares. "I hate all of you." I said, and swam away. I didn't actually hate them. I was just pretending. "Ah Anna, come on!" James said, while swimming towards me. "We didn't mean it." "I know." And splashed him in the face. "Oh your gonna get it." I tried swimming away, but he caught me. "Gotcha!"

"James let me go!"

"I don't think so."

* * *

><p>"Awwwww! Now look at those two." Camille said.<p>

"Isn't that precious?" Logan said with a girly voice.

"Haha. Ok so we all know that James likes Anna. (everyone nods their heads) Well, do we know if she likes him?" Carlos asked.

"Not a clue. When we get out of the water, I'll ask her." Camille said.

"Good idea."

* * *

><p>We got out of the water 20 minutes later and went and sunbathed. The sun's warmth felt really good. "Anna, let's go walk." "Ok?" I got up and followed Camille.<p>

We walked for a minute before she said anything. "So, while you and James were having fun, the rest of us were wondering something."

"Oh! And what is that?"

"If you liked James." My heart kinda stopped. I never really thought about if I liked him or not.

"Uh, I never really thought about that."

"Oh come on. We know you like him. Just admit it."

"Camille, I don't know. He is a really nice guy and everything, but….so was Wesley. I'm afraid if I like him, its gonna turn into something like what happened with him."

"Anna, I know James. He would NEVER hurt a girl like that. NEVER! Trust me when I say that."

"I don't know. I like him like a friend, but I don't know if it's more than that."

"Ok. We'll see how the rest of the day goes. If you like him by then, please tell me."

"I will Camille. Trust me when I say that." We both laughed.

We walked back to where the guys were and told them we were gonna go change. So we grabbed our stuff and found the beach bathrooms. Some beaches actually have bathrooms you know.

When we were all dressed, I heard a phone go off. "Camille, I think that's your phone." I grabbed her phone and gave it to her. She looked at her phone, and then at me. "Logan says _Did you ask her? What did she say? James can't stop saying how nice she looked in her swimsuit. HELP!_"

"Oh geesh!" I said.

"Yeah." She texted him back saying "Yeah I did. She doesn't know if she does. Don't tell James."

We walked out of the bathroom and to where the car was parked. The guys weren't there yet so we just got in. I got a text from Carlos right when we got in.

**C:** Ssssoooo! What did you say?

**A:** Logan didn't tell you?

**C:** Obviously not.

**A: **I don't know if I do or not. Might as well tell Kendall.

**C:** Logan told him. I guess they didn't want to inform me.

** A:** I guess not.

**C:** Why don't you know?

** A:** Because….If I like him, I'm afraid its gonna turn out like what happened with Wesley.

**C:** Anna, James would... (The guys were getting in the car as Carlos was texting this. James came and sat by me.)

** A:** Never beat up a girl I know. Camille told me.

**C:** Wait what! Wesley beat you? (He looked back at me with a look of sadness and shock on his face.)

**A: **Yeah….

**C:** I knew he was an ex-boyfriend and everything but I didn't know that he beat you. So that's why you were so terrified in the club.

** A:** Exactly. Another thing that made me so scared of him was that he put me in the hospital...Twice.

**C:** My god Anna that's horrible! Well, if he ever comes near you and/or tries to harm you, he's gonna get a piece of his mind.

** A:** Thanks Carlos. Love you like a brother.

The carnival we went to was only 5 minutes away from the beach. So as we were getting out, my last text to Carlos sent. He looked at me when he got it and came over and gave me a side hug. "Love you like a sis." He whispered. I smiled at him and let go of our side hug.

"Ssoo. What're we going to do?" Kendall asked.

"We could either do stuff as a group or break off into twos or threes." Camille said.

"Ok. Well I think we should go in threes because if we go in twos, Kendall and Carlos are together and, yeah. Don't want them to be alone or anything like that." I stated.

"Yeah. Good idea. We can all meet at the Ferris Wheel at 10 ish and then go on it." Camille said.

"Sounds good." So we dispersed into our groups. I was with Kendall and James and Camille was with Logan and Carlos. I had my two bodyguards with. Thank goodness!

We spent the time at the carnival riding the most extreme rides and playing a lot of games. James won me a panda bear and Kendall won me a stuffed Stewie. I gave them both big hugs because I loved both things. I later won Kendall a stuffed Spiderman, which he absolutely loved, and James a tiger. They also gave me a hug.

It was about 10 so we headed towards the Ferris Wheel. We arrived the same time the others did. "You guys ready?" Logan said.

"Yep!" Me, James, and Kendall said. So we got in line for the Ferris Wheel. I told Camille all about what my group did and she told me what her group did. I laughed when she told me the part where Carlos biffed it over nothing. Oh Carlos!

It was our turn to get on. Camille went with Logan followed by me and James (they wouldn't let me go with Carlos. I wanted to talk to him) and then Kendall and Carlos. (Hahaha) We were strapped in and ready to go.

On the ride, me and James didn't talk much. We got stopped at the way top and enjoyed the view. My view was soon disturbed by a familiar guy coming towards the Ferris Wheel. No. It can't be. My shaking hand found the calm hand of James. I interlocked my fingers with his, still shaking. He looked at me with a smile, and it soon dropped when he saw the look on my face. "Anna what's wrong?" I didn't answer him. I turned around, cause Camille and Logan were in the seat behind us, and I said, with a terrified tone "Camille. Look!" I pointed to where the guy was. Indeed the guy was Wesley. He was slowly making his way towards us.

When Logan and Camille got off, they waited for us. They didn't want me to get hurt or anything, even though I had James. When me and him got off, I was still holding his hand. I walked really fast towards where those two were and waited for Kendall and Carlos. I knew Carlos had his phone with him so I quick texted him "Carlos. He's here." I looked up to where he was and saw him look straight down at me, then at Wesley. He gave him a glare. They soon got off and quickly made their way towards us. Carlos came and stood right by me, with Kendall right next to him. We made our way back to the car. The whole time, the guys glared at Wesley. James gripped my hand tighter but it was a comforting grip.

We got to the car, got in, and headed back to the Palm Woods. The whole time, James had his arm around me and Carlos stayed close.

As soon as we could get out of the car, I ran out the door and towards the elevator. Luckily, when I got to the elevator, it was just closing but I stopped it. I got in, thinking I was gonna be by myself, but was soon joined by James.

"Anna…." I cut him off by hugging him. I started crying into his chest. He wrapped his arms around me and stayed quieted. We stayed hugging until the elevator opened at my floor. We got out and he led me to my apartment. I kissed him on the cheek and hugged him again. This hug lingered longer than the last one. "Thanks. For everything. This day was really fun, until the very end." I told him.

"I'm glad you had fun though." I looked at him before I entered my apartment. Maybe I was falling for James.

* * *

><p>(James P.O.V.)<p>

I got back to the apartment after I dropped Anna off at hers and saw that no one was there yet. I decided to head to bed early. So I went to mine and Carlos' bedroom, changed, and laid on my bed.

I couldn't stop thinking about what happened tonight. I can't believe Wesley found her again. I would hurt him so bad if he harmed her. You have no idea.

Carlos came in 5 minutes later. "Hey. How's she doing?" he asked.

"Scared, but she'll be alright."

"That's good." We didn't talk the rest of the night.

Before I went to bed, I had to make sure she was still alright.

**J:** Hey. Will you be ok?

**A:** I should be. Don't worry. James, I…can't believe this. I have a feeling he's gonna get to one of you guys to get to me. Maybe I should just….

**J:** Anna no. If he gets to one of us, which he won't, we will hunt him down. We won't let him get to you. Promise.

**A:** Thanks James.

**J:** Anytime.

**A:** Oh, and I'm sorry for kinda death gripping your head when I saw him.

**J:** It's ok.

**A:** I saw you smile when I did it.

**J:** I did not smile.

**A:** Yes you did. I saw you with my own 2 eyes.

**J:** Ok maybe I did, but what's the point?

**A: **Nothing. I just wanted you to admit it. Haha!

**J:** You're gonna get it.

**A:** Try and get me.

**J: **Oh I will. Wait till tomorrow.

**A:** I'm gonna stay in my apartment tomorrow so you can't get me.

**J:** I'll find a way to get in.

**A:** Good luck with that.

**J:**I have my ways.

**A:** I'm sure you do. Well I'm leaving you because I want to get to bed. Night James.

**J:** Ok. Night Anna.


	6. A girls' day

**Chapter 6: A girls' day**

Waking up the next morning wasn't the greatest. I had this pounding feeling in my head. When I got up, I felt dizzy. I was about to fall over but was quick enough to fall over on my bed and not the floor. Well, can't go anywhere today if I feel like this.

I texted Camille telling her we couldn't hang out today because I didn't feel all that well. We were planning on having a girl's day with The Jennifers. Now it was just gonna be her and them. She texted me back saying get better soon and she'll bring me back something. I replied "I hope I do, and thanks."

I tried getting up again so I could go take some Advil but the same thing happened. I gave up and decided to text Dr. Logan so he could help me.

**A:** Hey Logan, can you come to my apartment and help me?

**L:** Yeah sure. What do you need help with?

**A: **I have this pounding feeling in my head and I've tried getting up to get some Advil but it's unsuccessful.

**L:** Ok. Dr. Logan will be there right away!

**A:** Thanks Logan.

He came a couple of minutes later and went and got the Advil in the bathroom. He came back with a glass of water and 2 pills for me to take. "Here, take this and then rest. You should feel better later on but if you don't, call me and I'll come back."

"Thanks so much Logan."

"You're welcome. Now rest." He tucked me in, kissed my forehead, and left. I took the Advil and the glass of water and then slowly fell asleep.

* * *

><p>(Logan P.O.V.)<p>

I hope Anna gets better. Me and Camille are planning on having a double date with her and James soon, even though those two aren't dating. All of us want them to date though. They're really cute together. _Oh my god Logan you sound like a girl! Haha._

I got back to the apartment and saw that the guys were playing a game. I didn't dare ask what they were playing because they looked really in to it so I just went over to a chair by the TV and sat and watched them. It looked like they were playing "Call of Duty Black Ops."

"Haha! I gotcha Kendall!" Carlos yelled.

"Not for long." Kendall sneaked up behind Carlos and shot him. "I gotcha!"

"Darn it!" I saw James going into stealth mode, sneak up behind both of them, and shoot em' both. "I got BOTH of you!" GAME OVER! The game blinked. "Haha! I win." James cheered. The other two just grumbled.

They finally noticed that I was there.

"Logan, when did you get here?" Carlos asked.

"Uh, like a couple of minutes ago."

"Where did you go?"

"Anna didn't feel the greatest this morning and she needed help."

"Why did she ask you?" James said sternly.

"Cause I'm like a doctor. I recommend leaving her alone for the day or until she gets better."

"Poor Anna. She's been through a lot." Kendall said.

"You have NO idea." Carlos said. Everyone looked at Carlos. "What?"

"Why'd you emphasize the no?" I asked.

"I'm not supposed to tell. You're gonna have to ask her yourselves."

"Carlos come on. Just tell us." Kendall said.

"Guys no. I promised and I'm not breaking a promise."

We all sighed "Fine."

We didn't say anything for a while until I broke the silence. "Hey James. Me and Camille have a really good idea."

"Oh! And what is that?"

"We want to go on a double date with you and Anna even though you two aren't dating."

"Uh…I don't know."

"Come on James."

"I'll think about it, ok."

"Good." I joined this time in playing "Black Ops". We had to kill some time before we had to go to the studio.

* * *

><p>I woke up a couple of hours later and felt a little better. I felt good enough to get up and walk around. So I just put on some sweats and a hoodie and left.<p>

I decided to go to the lobby, get a magazine, and then relax. I found 2 magazines and went and sat down in a chair.

I finished the 1st one and was just picking up the 2nd one when the guys came down. I hid behind my magazine so they didn't see me. It was successful until I sneezed and they all turned around to see who it was. _Crap_, I thought. "Anna! You're supposed to be resting." Logan said.

"I felt better enough to get up and walk around, but I still don't feel good."

"Well, try and eat something and then see how you feel. That might work."

"Ok. Thanks again Logan."

"Anytime! Well we have to go to the studio so see you later."

"Ok. Bye guys." They all waved and left.

Not too long after they left, my phone went off. Someone was calling me, and it looks like they wanted to face chat. I saw who it was and it was Jo.

**J:** Hey Anna! How's it going?

**A:** Not too bad. I don't feel good right now but I'm getting better.

**J:** Aww. Well I hope you get better. So, anything interesting happen since we talked last time?

(I sighed) **A:** A lot has happened.

**J:** Oh no. That doesn't sound good.

**A:** Jo…he found me. Twice. Once at a party after the guys' concert and the other last night.

**J:** You've got to be kidding me!

**A**: I'm not kidding.

**J:** He better be glad that I'm not there.

**A:** I bet he's not afraid of you. He should be though.

**J:** Yeah he should. What does everyone else have to say about it?

**A:** Well I told Camille, The Jennifers, Mrs. Knight, and Katie the whole story at first and then Carlos later on. The rest of the guys don't know. Jo, when he found me the 1st time, the guys became all defensive and Camille stepped in front of me. The 2nd time, the guys all glared at him and stayed close to me the whole time. They wanted to hurt him so bad, you have no idea!

**J:** Well I'm glad they all protected you. And as for telling the story, why is Carlos the only guy that knows?

**A:** He is like my best friend now. I guess I trusted him. You know Carlos, he's such a sweet guy.

**J:** Yeah. Carlos is a sweet guy. Speaking of the guys, have you fallen for any of them yet?

**A: **No. I like the guys but just as friends. Nothing more. But everyone thinks that I like James. It's weird.

**J:** Are you sure you don't?

**A:** I'm sure, otherwise I would tell you.

**J:** Ok. Well I got to go back to shooting so I'll talk to you later! Bye Anna!

**A:** Bye Jo! *click* Conversation ended.

I thought that since I felt a little better, I could go on the girls' day. So I texted Camille asking her if she was still shopping. She texted back saying _"We haven't left yet because I had an audition to do but we are leaving in 10 minutes."_ I told her _"Ok. Well I'm coming along now cause I feel a little better. See you soon!" _

I got back to the apartment and got of my sweats and into a nice pair of jeans. I kept the hoodie on cause I didn't want to change that. I grabbed my bag and then went back down to the lobby.

As I made my way down to the lobby, I thought about what Camille asked me about James. I thought about how he acted around me and how he treated me. He was quite a gentleman both ways. I sigh and said to myself, _maybe I do like James._

When I arrived at the lobby, I noticed that I was the last one to arrive. I walked over to where Camille and The Jennifers were and said "Hey." "Hey Anna! Glad you're feeling good enough to come with us." blonde Jennifer said. "Yeah. Now it's gonna be more fun!" the curly haired brunette Jennifer said. "Thanks you guys. So are we ready?" "Yep. Let's go!"

Instead of driving to the mall, we decided to take a cab. I don't know why but we did.

We got to the mall and went right away at shopping. The 1st store we didn't buy anything. Just looked. The 2nd store, The Jennifers each bought really cute tops. The 3rd store, Camille bought something for herself and then for me even though I told her not to. She thought it would look amazing on me so she didn't care what I said and bought it anyways.

After shopping for a little bit, we went to the food court. I got Taco Johns and the others got Culvers. I was the first one to get my food so I went and found a good table. The rest soon joined me.

While we were eating, I heard from behind the sound of familiar voices. It sounded like the guys. I turned around to see who it was, and indeed it was them. I quickly turned back around so they didn't see me. "Hey. The guys are here." I whispered to the girls. They all looked and I told them "Don't let them see you. I still want to finish our girls' day without them invading." They looked at me, nodded, and we quickly moved somewhere so they wouldn't see us.

* * *

><p>(Carlos P.O.V.)<p>

Since Gustavo had to leave early, we came to the mall for some leisure time. The first thing we did was eat because all of us were STARVING! While everyone else was talking, I noticed 5 girls moving from one table to another. I caught a glimpse of one of them. Anna was that one.

**C:** I see you.

I looked at her and saw her look at her phone. She looked over to where I was, then back down at her phone.

**A:** . Please Carlos, me, Camille, and The Jennifers want to have a girls' day and, no offense, we don't want you guys invading.

**C:** Oh, I see how it is. You don't want us around.

**A:** No I would love to have you guys around, but not today.

**C:** You don't have to make excuses Anna. I know what you mean.

**A:** Carlos I'm telling the truth.

**C:** I know.

**A:** I hate you.

**C:** Love you too.

**A:** Carlos, am I able to trust you with something.

**C:** Yeah of course.

**A:** (I sighed) I have an answer.

**C: **Is this about James?

**A:** Yeah.

**C:** You do like him don't you?

**A:** …yeah.

**C:** That's cute. Now we can totally set you two up.

**A:** Please don't tell him. I want him to figure it out himself.

**C:** Ok. I won't.

**A:** Thanks Carlos. You're the best!

**C:** I know!

* * *

><p>After we got done eating, we decided to go to a couple more stores before we went back to the Palm Woods. It turned out that the store we went into was our last one because it was HUGE! It was like 2 floors and each floor was again HUGE! The top floors were for dudes and the bottom floor was for, of course, the ladies. We spent probably over an hour in there. I, out of Camille and The Jennifers' demand, got 4 tops, 3 dresses, 3 pants, 4 pairs of shoes, and some accessories. The total cost wasn't a lot which I was happy with.<p>

While The Jennifers were finishing up, I thought I should tell Camille what I told Carlos.

"Camille, I have to tell you something."

"What is it?"

"I have an answer."

"Assuming it's about James, is it yes?"

"..Yeah."

"Aww Anna. I'm really glad. When you get to know him more, you might eventually date him."

"I'm afraid about that."

"Why?"

"One word…Wesley."

"Oh I see. Well don't worry. If you need help or anything, just tell me k?"

"Ok. Thanks Camille."

The Jennifers finished and we headed back to the entrance of the mall. On our way there, I told The Jennifers about what I said to Carlos and Camille. They were happy and excited for me too. All of them started to make plans. I just shook my head and smiled.

We finally got to the entrance and hailed a cab. When we got back to the Palm Woods, we all went to our apartments. I got to mine and immediately dropped my bags. I was relieved to get rid of all that weight. It didn't seem like a lot but it sure felt like it.

I checked the time and saw it was 9:30 p.m. I decided that we could continue girls' day by watching some movies. So I texted the girls' and invited them over. I also told them they could spend the night since we'll probably be watching movies till early morning. They all said _Yeah that would be fun. Be right there!_

I ran into my room and changed into my pjs. Right when I got dressed, a knock was heard. I slid to the door and opened it. It was Camille and The Jennifers. "Hey guys!" "Hey Anna!" They all said. I invited them in. "What are we gonna watch?" Camille asked. "No clue. You guys pick." "Ok!" So they went to the movie stand and picked movies. Camille picked "Tangled", blonde Jennifer picked "The Roommate", curly brunette Jennifer picked "Reign Over Me", and the other brunette Jennifer picked "Pirates of the Caribbean: On Stranger Tides". All were a variety which was a good thing. First movie we put in was Pirates.

During the movie, Kendall texted me. (yes I know I text a lot. I try not to though.)

**K:** Hey. I heard that you like James now.

**A:** Yes. But I'm afraid of something.

**K:** What's that?

**A:** If we start dating, I'm afraid its gonna turn into another Wesley situation.

**K: **Anna, trust me when I say this but James would NEVER turn into a Wesley. I've known him long enough to know that.

**A:** That's what I keep on hearing. Better hope it's the truth.

**K:** It is.

**A:** Ok. So, what are you guys doing?

**K:** Just getting home from the mall. You?

**A:** Having a movie night with Camille and The Jennifers.

**K:** Fun. Do ya mind if we join?

I thought about it for a minute, and then asked everyone else. They didn't seem to mind

**A:** No not at all.

**K:** Ok. We're at your door already.

Sure enough, a knock was heard at my door. I just yelled "Come in!" The guys came in, said their heys and everything and came and sat down. Logan sat by Camille, Carlos by The Jennifers, James on one side of me and Kendall on the other. I smiled at both of them and they smiled back.

Pirates ended and "Reign Over Me" was put in next. Every one of the girls cried in this movie. None of the guys did.

After that ended, "The Roommate" was next. I really liked this movie. It was so interesting and had a little bit of suspense.

When "Tangled" was put in, I slowly fell asleep. I didn't know it but this time my head landed on Kendall's shoulder.

* * *

><p>(James P.O.V.)<p>

Right when "Tangled" started, Anna fell asleep, this time on Kendall. I looked at her, then at Kendall. "Dude!" I whispered and pointed to Anna. "I can't help it!" He whispered back. I didn't want to move her so I turned and continued to watch the movie. The whole time I thought about her. _I wonder if she likes me or not. I really hope she does .I wanna know. Maybe Camille knows._ I texted Camille and asked _"Hey. I wanna know something. Does Anna like me or not?"_ I looked over to her and she was suddenly awakened by the buzz of her phone. She looked, and then started texting. _"That is something you will have to figure out yourself." "Oh come on." "No James. I'm going back to sleep."_I gave up. This is gonna be harder than I thought.


	7. The double date

**Chapter 7: The double date**

Kendall and James were both on the floor when I woke up. I looked at them before I carefully went to my room. I got there and plopped down on my bed.

After a couple of hours, I woke up and headed into the kitchen. Everyone was up and watching TV. They didn't notice that I had walked into the kitchen. Oh well! I grabbed a granola bar and some cereal and then sat at the table.

Carlos soon joined me but with just cereal. He gave me a hug and then sat down.

"Good morning. Well good afternoon actually." He said.

"Good morning/afternoon!"

"How's it going?"

"Not too bad. You?"

"Same." We continued to eat and when I was about done, Logan came over.

"Hey guys."

"Hey Logan." We said. Logan and Carlos looked at each other, nodded, and Logan said "Hey Anna, can we talk to you alone?"

"Sure?" I was confused. We went into my bedroom and sat on my bed. "What is this about?"

"Logan and Camille want to go on a double date with you and James." Carlos said.

"Why?"

"Because…we want to. And we also think that you two would be really cute together. No lie." Camille said as she came into the room.

"I don't know guys."

"Anna, come on. Please? If anything happens, we'll be right by you. We would give Carlos and Kendall a call to come help if needed. They'd bring Freight Train." I looked at Carlos and he nodded.

"Are you sure?"

"We won't let ANYTHING happen to you. That's a promise." Carlos said.

I thought about it, thought it wasn't a bad idea, and said "Ok fine I'll go."

"YES!" They all exclaimed. Kendall and James must've heard it because they came in asking "What's going on?"

"Oh nothing really. Just that we (pointing to her and Logan) and you two (pointing to me and James) are going on a double date. Tonight." Camille excitedly said.

"Oh! Why tonight?" James said.

"Not sure. But we're going to be leaving here around 4. It is almost 2 so I think we should get ready Anna."

"Ok. That means you guys have to leave."

"Aww." They all said.

"We'll see you later." I said as I pushed them out of my bedroom door and then out of the apartment.

"Well, I'm going to go get my stuff and then come back here to get ready."

"Ok. Oh wait! What should I wear?"

"One of those dresses we bought. James is gonna love you in it."

"Haha, ok." She left and came back 3 minutes later.

I went into my room to change and Camille went to the bathroom. What I wore was a short (one that went down to the knees) purple dress with lace around the waist and a really cool back. The only accessory I wore was a long necklace. I wasn't sure on the shoes so I waited for Camille to get out so she could help me.

"Hey Camille. I need to come in. Are you dressed?"

"Yeah." I opened the door and came in. She looked at me and said "Wow. James is gonna love you even more when he sees you."

"Same goes for Logan, and you." Camille had the same length dress on as me but it was blue. "I need your help. I don't know what kind of shoes I should wear."

"Oh, um wear those shoes that have a little bit of heel."

"The silver ones?"

"Yeah those."

"Ok thanks!" I headed out and went to find those heels. I put them on as soon as I found them.

After I got my shoes on, my phone beeped. It was a text. No, it was 2.

**K:** James is like pacing back and forth. It's quite funny actually.

**C: **We want to see you guys before you leave.

**A:** That is funny! Tell him to chill.

**A:** Ookk! I hope I look decent.

**K:** I did. He's like "Dude I'm nervous. Leave me alone."

**C:** You will. You'll look gorgeous.

**A:** Haha! Oh James. Well I guess we're stopping by before we leave because Carlos wants to see us.

**A:** Thanks Carlos. See you soon!

**K:** Ok. See you soon!

Crap! I forgot about my hair. I quickly curled it and I must say, I did pretty good. "Camille you almost ready?" "Yeah. I'm done." She came out of the bathroom and towards me. "Carlos wants to see us before we leave so we should get going to the guys' apartment." "Ok." We grabbed our bags and headed out the door.

We arrived at the guys' apartment and knocked. I covered that little hole on the door so they couldn't see who it was. The door opened and we were greeted by Kendall. He just stared at us, stunned. "Wow. You guys look…amazing." "Thanks Kendall!" We both said. I gave him a kiss on the cheek as we walked by him. The rest of the guys were sitting on the couch but jumped up when we came in. They all too just stared at us, stunned. Carlos came over to us, leaving Logan and James still stunned. "You guys look absolutely amazing!" He hugged us both and gave us kisses on the cheek. When he got to me, he whispered "I told you you would look amazing." He let go of the hug and smiled at me. I smiled back.

After about a minute, Logan and James became un-stunned and came over to us. They did the same thing as Carlos did. "You ladies ready?" Logan asked. "Yep!" We said. I said goodbye to Kendall and Carlos before heading out the door.

We got in the Big Time Rush Mobile with Logan as the driver. Camille sat in the front seat and me and James sat right behind. On the way to our destination, I saw a vehicle following us. My heart dropped a little, thinking it was Wesley and his friends. James looked at me, looked at what I was looking at, and then back at me. He could tell I was afraid because he grabbed my hand and told me "Don't worry. Nothing will hurt you. Not while you're around us." I smiled at him, "Thanks James." I kissed him on the cheek.

We stopped at this fancy restaurant. My face said _Wow. This place is amazing! _James got out right before I did and helped me out. He led me to the entrance with Logan and Camille right behind. We got in and Logan said his name to the guy at the podium. The guy nodded and led us to a nice booth. "You guys this place is amazing!" I said.

"Logan found it." James indicated.

"You have good taste." I said to Logan.

"Why thank you!"

A waiter came and took our orders. While we waited for the food to come, we sat and talked about random things. They wanted to get to know me more so I told them what they wanted to know. Just when I finished, the waiter came back with our food. We didn't talk much while we were eating. We just sat there and enjoyed the food which was delicious! "Oh my god that was amazing!" Camille said. "Uh huh." The rest of us agreed.

"Are we doing anything else?" I asked. "Yes, but it's a surprise. For it, we'll need to go back to the Palm Woods and change." Logan said. "Ugh! Stupid surprises!" They laughed. We got up and headed back.

"What do we need to change into?" I asked when we got back. "Normal clothes." James said. "K." Me and Camille went back up to my room and changed out of our dresses and into jeans and hoodies. "What do you think we're gonna do?" Camille asked. "I have no idea. Let's hope its fun." "Knowing them, it should be fun." "Yeah true." I agreed. We headed over to the guys apartment to tell them we were ready. We got there and were about to go in but they came out. "Well hello!" I said, startled. "Hello!" James said.

We got back in the BTR Mobile and went to the unknown place. Me and Camille kept pestering the guys about where we were going, but they didn't tell us. I turned away from James and told him "I'm not talking to you."

"Anna come on. Don't be mad."

"I'm not really mad you know." I said as I turned to him.

"Good." He said while smiling.

The place we arrived at was this giant arcade. "Ahh yeah!" I said with excitement. I loved playing games. I'm kinda competitive but not a whole lot. "Excited much?" Logan asked me. "Be quiet!" Everyone laughed.

When we got in, I ran around trying to find something to do. "Anna wait up!" James yelled at me. Camille and Logan went off by themselves. James soon caught up to me. "Geesh speedy."

"What! This place is huge! There's so much to do!"

"Haha. So what do you want to do?"

"Hmmm…" I said while looking around. "Let's do this." I pointed at a snowboarding game.

"You're on!" We played it and I lost. I walked away sadly. He came up to me and gave me a hug from behind. I turned around and smiled. Our eyes met and we had this little connection. It lingered for a moment until I shook my head to get out of it. He did the same.

The rest of the time we played games like the snowboarding one. At one point, we played the crane game. James won me a bear and I won him an alien.

I texted Camille asking her if they wanted to play Laser Tag. She said _"Yeah that would be a lot of fun. Meet you there!" _ So we headed over to where it was. We got there the same time Logan and Camille did. "Ok so I think it should be the girls vs. the guys. Don't ya think?" I said. "Yeah let's do that." Logan said. We entered and went to separate teams. Me and Camille were on the Blue Team and the boys were on the Orange Team.

I acted like a ninja while playing. I would get people out of nowhere and then quickly hide. I was lead scorer followed by James.

I found Camille and told her to get Logan while I would get James. She went to find him as I did the same for James. I saw him and crept up behind him. I got him 4 times, and I would've gotten him more but my ammo ran out. He turned around to see who shot him and saw it was me. I tried running away but he grabbed my arms and turned me around so my back was towards the wall.

"Anna, you know what you did." He said with a seductive tone. "Surrender while you have the chance."

I got close to his face, and said "Never."

"Well, I'm not letting you go then."

I sighed, and said "You leave me no choice." I started tickling him. "Anna stop." I got around him enough where I was able to run away. "HA!" "Come back here!" I got away from him and hid behind a wall. I had a chance to get more ammo while I was there.

I was about to look around the corner to see if James was coming, but he came around from behind. I jumped and again tried to run away but he caught me.

"Gotcha."

"James, let me go or I'll tickle you to death."

"You wouldn't do that now would ya?"

"Yeah I would."

"Ah that's mean. "

"That's how I roll." We both laughed until we heard GAME OVER. "Well, better go take this gear off." I started to walk away but he whirled me around and told me "Hold on." He quickly, but smoothly, came close to my face, and kissed me. I didn't know what was happening but once I did, I put my arms around his neck. A smile played on both of our faces. James gently bit my bottom lip, and that made me smile again. We parted and stared at each other.

"Wow..." he said.

"No kidding..."

"Better get back to base."

"I'm already at mine."

"I see that."

"Oh, check the scoreboard when you have the chance." I walked away from him and to where we take off our gear.

* * *

><p>(James P.O.V.)<p>

That was amazing. That kiss…wow.

I got back to base and checked the scoreboard."Damn." Anna had beaten me by 2,000 points.

Logan came right after me. "Hey man. How'd it go?"

"That was so much fun. You have no idea."

"Did you get caught by Anna like I did by Camille?"

"Yeah. She shot me 4 times and then ran out of ammo."

"Same thing happened with Camille but she only shot me twice."

"I see. Did you see that Anna won by 2,000 pts.?"

"Yeah, she owned."

"Yeah she did." We finished taking our gear off and then went outside to meet Anna and Camille.

* * *

><p>Me and Camille were outside before the guys were. While we were waiting for them, we talked about the game.<p>

"You have fun?" she asked.

"Yeah I did! I was like a ninja the whole time, until the very end."

"What happened then?"

"I got caught by James twice."

"Aww…"

"Oh shut up!" I playfully pushed her. The guys finally came out as we were laughing. They asked us what we were laughing about. "Nothing." They just shrugged it off and we went back to the BTR Mobile. The whole time back to the car, James kept close. He put his arm around my shoulder and smiled. I had to smile back.

We got back to the Palm Woods about 10:30. When I got out of the car, I looked behind me and saw that same car that was following us early. It was parked on the other side of the street. I ran into the Palm Woods, up the stairs, and into my apartment.

After a couple of minutes, I heard a knock. "Anna it's me." It was James. I let him.

"What's wrong? Why did you run?"

"I...think…There was a car following us and I think it was Wesley and his friends."

He looked at me confused. "How do you know?"

"I had this weird feeling. Like I could tell he was behind me."

"Anna look at me." He took my face in his hands. "You're safe now. He can't hurt you. We'll go and tell Mr. Bitters about this and he can be on the lookout."

"Ok." I said softly. He interlaced his fingers with mine and we went down to the lobby.

We knocked on Mr. Bitters' door when we got down there. He mumbled and groaned as he opened the door. "What do you want?"

"Mr. Bitters' you have to listen. Anna basically has a stalker that she believes is parked on the other end of the street at this very moment. If a guy and a group of friends come in the lobby, ask their names. One of their names is Wesley. Please Mr. Bitters, he already put her in the hospital twice. We don't want that to happen again." He looked at me and I nodded.

"Wesley was it?"

"Yeah." I said.

"Ok. I'll do my best."

"Thanks so much Mr. Bitters!"

"Yeah Yeah."

James looked at me, "See. Now Mr. Bitters' knows to look out for Wesley."

"Thanks James." I hugged him tightly.

"You're welcome Anna." We kept on hugging for a while until James said "You can stay in our apartment tonight." I nodded my head.

We got to my apartment and I changed into pjs. I grabbed my phone and its charger also. Then we went to the guys' apartment.

As soon as we arrived, Carlos came running up to me and hugged me. "Anna, you ok?"

"Yeah Carlos I'm fine."

"She's gonna spend the night ok." James said.

"That's fine with me!" Carlos replied.

I grabbed some blankets and a pillow and went to the couch. "Anna, you can sleep in my bed. I can sleep on the couch." James told me.

"No James, its fine. "

"I insist."

"James, I…" He cut me off my picking me up bridal style and bringing me to his bedroom. He laid me on the bed. "Stay." I giggled a little. "Fine." "Night Anna." He said, giving me a kiss on the cheek. He whispered to me before he left "I would've given you a kiss on the lips but Carlos is staring at us." I looked at Carlos, and waved. He waved back. "Good thinking. Night James."

Right after James left, Carlos came up to me.

"So, how'd it go tonight?" He asked.

"Oh pretty good. We went to this amazing restaurant first and had some delicious food. We came back here, changed, and then went to this HUGE arcade."

"Sounds fun."

"It was. I think some time, you and me should have a friend date and go to that arcade."

"It's a friend date then!"

"Ok!" We both laughed for a while. I finally thought I should maybe tell Carlos what went on between me and James during Laser Tag.

"Hey. You're gonna be the first one to know what I'm about to tell you."

"Ooo! What is it?"

"Uh, while we were playing Laser Tag…towards the end…me and James, we uh…"

"No! You two kissed?"

"YYeahh. He kissed me when I was about to leave to go take the gear off."

"Ahhh! This is good news."

"Why is it?"

"Because…I don't know, it is!" He quickly hugged me and again squeezed me tight. "Carlos, why do you always tend to hug me tightly?"

"I don't know. I'm sorry." He let go.

"It's fine. I find it reassuring actually." He smiled.

After a little more of talking, I finally told him I wanted to go to bed. He said ok and gave me a kiss on the cheek. "Night Anna." "Night Carlos." I got under the covers of James' bed and slowly fell asleep.


	8. Normal day

**Chapter 8: Normal day**

After getting up the next day and laughing at Carlos who was sleeping awkwardly, I decided to just have some me time. I left the guys' apartment and went to mine to get dressed. As soon as I got dressed, I headed to the park.

Spending some time in the park let me clear my mind and think of what's been going on.

I thought of last night. I mainly thought of what happened at the arcade. Did that really happen? _Of course it did smart one. Did you not feel his lips on yours? Gosh!_ My train of thought was interrupted by my phone buzzing. A face chat request was being made by Jo.

**J:** Hey Anna! What's up?

**A:** Not a whole lot. Just walking around the park.

**J:** By yourself?

**A:** Yes by myself. Is that a problem?

**J:** No, it's just that I thought someone would be by you after what happened with Wesley.

**A: **Oh yeah. Well, it's just the park so I don't think….

**J:** What? Anna?

**A:** When me, Camille, Logan, and James were on our double date last night, a car followed us. Then when we came back, that same car parked across the street. I think it might've been Wesley.

**J:** *sighs* We need to do something about him.

**A:** Yeah I know. I believe that the guys think the way to get rid of him is beating him up.

**J:** Haha. Well that's one way. Speaking of the guys, anything happen? To be more specific, did anything happen on the double date?

**A:** ….Yes.

**J:** Oooooo! Please tell!

**A:** I might as well since you're my sister. Well to start things off, I do like James.

**J:** Awwwww!

**A: **There's more.

**J:** Oooooo!

**A:** Yeah, well, uh, last night on the double date, right before the Laser Tag game ended, James kissed me.

**J:** Ahhh Anna! That's cute!

**A:** I guess so. The thing is, he doesn't know that I like him. After last night, I'm pretty sure he does but…I don't know.

**J:** Well, if you need help, you can always come to me. Or Camille, or the rest of the guys.

**A: **Thanks Jo.

**J:** You're welcome. Well I have to get back to set, so I'll talk to you later! Text or call me on details!

**A:** Ok. Bye Jo!

Right when our conversation ended, this girl came up to me.

"Hi! Can you help me?" She asked.

"Yeah sure. What do you need help with?"

"I'm trying to find a Carlos Garcia. Do you know where he is?"

"I sure do. Follow me."

On our way to the guys' apartment, I learned more about this girl. I found out that her name was Stephanie and that she used to live here but went away overseas for something. I asked her about Carlos and she said she was pretty sure that he liked her. I awed when she said that. Carlos in love. How cute!

We got to the guys' apartment and knocked. No answer. We tried again. Still no answer. So I tried the door knob, to see if it was open…and it was.

"Still sleeping?" Stephanie asked.

"Yep. Wanna give them a rude awakening?"

"Let's do it!"

We decided to wake Kendall and Logan up first. I went to go wake up Kendall and Stephanie went to Logan. I didn't know how to wake him so I just started to tickle him. The first few seconds he didn't move, but the next few he jumped and fell to the ground, taking me with him. He finally figured out what awoke him and when he saw it was me, he started to laugh. "Seriously Anna," he said while still laughing. "Seriously, Kendall!" We continued to laugh until we heard a scream and then a THUMP on the floor. It was Logan because I saw Stephanie by the side of the bed, laughing. I laughed even harder.

Logan was a little confused until he saw me and Stephanie.

"Oh well hey Stephanie! When did you get here?" Logan asked. Kendall nodded, wondering the same thing.

"A week ago. I was gonna come visit you guys but I wanted to relax a bit."

"Oh I see. "

"Yeah. Now we're gonna go wake up the other two, k!"

Me and Stephanie left Logan and Kendall and went into the other two's room. I got on James' bed, Stephanie doing the same on Carlos' bed. We looked at each other, mouthed "1...2...3", and screamed. The guys immediately fell off their beds. We started laughing hysterically because they had this confused, puppy dog look to their faces. "We got em' Steph!" We jumped off the beds and hi-fived each other. James and Carlos looked at one another, smiled, and lunged for us. I was quick enough to get away, but Stephanie wasn't so quick.

"Anna! Come back here!" James yelled.

I continued to laugh until I ran into Logan and Kendall.

"Logan, you thinking what I'm thinking?"

"Why yes Kendall. I believe I am."

I tried to run away but they grabbed me. They held me until James came out. "She's all yours James." They both said while running away and pushing me towards James. James caught me and held me in his arms for, I don't know how long.

"James, will you please let me go?"

"I don't think so."

I sighed. "Suit yourself." I turned around and gave him a peck on the lips. He immediately let go. "Ha!" I ran back into the bedroom to try and help Stephanie. I ran over to where she was and started tickling Carlos. "Stop. Please!" Carlos said, while trying to get out of the wrath of me and Stephanie. "I don't think so mister." We continued tickling him until the rest of the guys came in and freed him. "Awwwww!" Me and Stephanie groaned. "Sorry ladies." Logan said.

After that had all stopped, we went into the living room and plopped down on the orange couch

"So Steph, what brings you back?" Carlos questioned.

"I finished my job in Italy and decided to come back here instead of going home. My parents didn't care where I went, as long as I was gonna be ok."

"I see."

"Yeah. So, are you guys doing anything today?"

"I don't think so. Oh! How about we go hang out by the pool?" Kendall said.

"Yeah that sounds good. I'll meet you guys down there. See ya soon!" And she left.

"Well I'm gonna go back to my apartment and change. I'll be like Stephanie and meet you down there." And I left, before they could say anything.

* * *

><p>(Kendall P.O.V.)<p>

James had already gone into his bedroom to get ready. I took this opportunity to tell Logan and Carlos something James shouldn't know just yet.

"Hey guys, we really need to get James and Anna together don't you think?"

"Yeah no kidding. We should try to do it soon." Logan said.

"Well, I heard that school is planning on having a prom this Saturday so, why not try then?"

"Yeah, that'll work."

We stopped talking when James came back out. "You guys better get ready." He said.

"You just wanna get down there and see Anna faster." I said. He rolled his eyes at me.

* * *

><p>I was pretty quick to get ready this time. It took me 5 minutes to get in the apartment, get changed, and head back out.<p>

When I got down to the pool, I found Stephanie already there. She waved me over to an open seat by her.

"Hey!" I said.

"Hey Anna. Guys ready yet?"

"Nope. But hey, I've got an idea." I said, sounding all mysterious.

"This should be interesting."

"Ok, so let's make them think we didn't come down here. We should hide our stuff somewhere, and then hide ourselves. When they come and see we're not here, we sneak up behind them and push them into the pool. Then we'll have to hi-tail it out."

"I like it!"

"We should hide our stuff now. They should be down here soon." Sure enough, right when we found a spot to put our stuff, they came down. We quickly hid.

I could see them from where I was. They looked confused. I could hear Carlos go "Hey. Where'd they go?" "I have no idea." Logan replied. They set their stuff down and taken their shirts off (heaven!). We crept up quietly behind them, and shoved them into the pool. Me and Stephanie cracked up and hi-fived each other.

When the boys surfaced, they didn't look happy. But we knew that they were just trying to look angry. "Now would be the time to RUUNN!" I yelled. Me and Stephanie took off towards the lobby. We headed for the outside to get rid of them. We jumped in a bush and hid. When they ran by, we slowly got out of the bush, and headed back to the pool. "THERE THEY ARE!" I heard Kendall yell. "Crap!" We ran towards the pool, jumped in it, and hid underneath the water. I knew I couldn't hold my breath any longer so I crept towards a corner of the pool to take a quick breath. I heard someone jump into the pool. "Crap!" I thought. I turned around to see who it was, and it was Kendall.

"Kendall, no!" I said as he slowly swam towards me. "Get back."

"Anna, Anna, Anna. Such a young naïve girl."

"Hey now!"

He finally got to me and grabbed hold of my arms. "James I got her!" He yelled. Right after that, I heard a splash in the water. I saw James surface, and swim towards me. Kendall let go of me and told James "She's all yours." I tried to get away but was blocked. I crossed my arms and pretended I was pouting.

"Aww hey now. Turn that frown upside down," he said while changing my pouty face into a happy face.

I stuck my tongue out at him. "I hate you you know that?"

"Why? What did I do?" He sadly said.

"You're very mean and always hurt me."

"I am not, and I would never hurt you."

I closed the gap between us. I got real close to him, then said "I know that." And quickly swam away. "Hey! Get back here!" He was much faster than me and easily got me.

"You'll pay for that you know."

"Ooo, I'm so scared."I started to laugh…and then I poked him in the cheek. I don't know why, I just did.

"What's wrong with you?" He said, laughing along with me.

"I…don't KNOW!" We started a splash fight. We got everyone else to join in, but after we splashed them first. This day was turning out to be a great day.

After the splash fight had subsided, we all got out and relaxed on the pool chairs.

While we were relaxing, Kendall was giving me the hint that he wanted to talk to me. So I got up and we walked into the lobby.

"Hey Kendall. What do you want to talk to me about?"

"Something."

"Well duh. What?"

"Well, me, Carlos, and Logan think it would be a good idea to get you and James together somehow."

"I don't know. I mean, I don't mind the idea at all, it's just…"

"Anna listen to me. We've said this before. James would never hurt you. He's never liked a girl like you before, in the good way. Trust me, please."

"*sighs* Let me think about it ok."

"Yes!" He pulls me in for a hug. "What are you guys planning?" I ask.

"It's a secret you can't know."

"Kendall Knight! This is unfair."

"That's how life is Anna."

"Uggghh!" I threw my hands up in the air in frustration.


	9. Prom night

**Chapter 9: Prom night**

It was already Saturday, which meant the prom, and me finally figuring out what the guys' plan was.

Not even 10 minutes after I got up, there's a knock on the door. I open it and find Camille and Stephanie there.

"Hey guys. What're you doing here?"

"Getting ready with you. Plus, we want to make you look extra pretty for tonight." Camille answered.

"Why?" I groaned.

"Because we want James to ask you out, and we know he won't be able to resist you when you look even more pretty."

"You know you don't have to. I could've done something."

"Yeah we know. But we came up with a really cute look." Stephanie said.

"Ok then. Let's get started."

* * *

><p>(Kendall P.O.V.)<p>

It was the day our plan would be put into action. Me, Carlos, and Logan went through it a couple of times before, just to make sure.

Yesterday we told James what was going down. He was pretty happy about it, but nervous. I'd be nervous too if I were him.

I was the only one up and I didn't want to get ready yet so I decided to go to Anna's apartment.

I went over there, knocked, and waited. Camille opened the door and told me to leave.

"Why should I leave?"

"Because none of us are ready, and you can't see us."

"Why not?"

"I don't know. You just can't." And she slammed the door. I groaned and headed back to the apartment.

* * *

><p>"Who was that?" I asked.<p>

"Kendall. He wanted to come in, but I told him no."

"Huh. Ok."

Stephanie continued to do my hair while Camille continued to do my makeup. Half an hour later, they were done.

"Steph…we did good!" I looked in the mirror to see what I looked like. My hair was curled and in this really fancy up-do.

"Wow guys. I'm impressed. Thanks!"

"You're very welcome!" They both said.

"Do you guys need help?"

"Not at the moment. You might need to help me later though." Camille said.

"Ok. I think I'm gonna go put on my dress."

"K. Come back and let us see."

"Will do."

I went into my bedroom and put on my dress. My dress was baby blue. In the front, it was above my knees and in the back it was long. There's a design around the waist but I don't know how to describe it.

After I got the dress on, I went back to show Camille and Stephanie.

"What do you think?"

When they looked at me, they looked stunned.

"Holy crap Anna! Your frickin gorgeous." Camille said.

"Yeah no kidding!" Stephanie agreed.

"Thanks guys. Oh! And I just thought of this. Why'd I put the dress on now, when we aren't leaving for a while?"

"Huh. Good question."

"I wonder about me sometimes."

"Hahaha. Oh Anna."

"Well…since I have nothing to do, I'm gonna go sit on the couch and text some peeps."

"K. I think will be done in maybe half an hour."

"Ookk."

I went into the living room and plopped down on the couch. I decided to text a certain best friend named Carlos.

**A:** CARLOS!

**C:** ANNA! What?

**A:** Hi

**C:** Ha, hey

**A:** Whatcha doing?

**C:** Getting out of bed. U?

**A:** Sleepy head! Ha. Sitting on the couch, bored out of my mind, in my dress, all ready to go.

**C: **Wow. You're ready already?

**A:** Yeah. I don't know why.

**C:** I see. So can I come over to see what you look like?

**A:** Normally I would say yes, but, I'm saying no.

**C:** Aww, why can't I?

**A:** Because…you'll just have to wait till later.

**C:** Phooey.

**A:** Haha.

**C:** You excited for tonight?

Camille and Stephanie were done and in their dresses. They too looked absolutely amazing.

**A:** Yep! I'm excited to dance with everybody and have an amazing time.

**C:** I'm sure you are.

**A:** I'm seriously thinking of slow dancing with all of you guys.

**C:** Ha, why?

**A:** I don't know. Just cause.

**C:** Haha, ok. Well I'm gonna go get ready now. I'll see you looking gorgeous soon.

**A:** Thanks Carlos. See you soon!

"Ok. Now what should we do?" I ask.

"Not sure. Do you wanna go mess with the guys?" Stephanie asked.

"Yyeaahh! Let's do that!" I said.

We left and went to the guys' apartment. Instead of knocking, we tried the doorknob, which was unlocked, and walked in. Mrs. Knight was in the kitchen. We quickly told her to be quiet because we wanted to mess with the guys. Our plan was ruined when Logan and Kendall came out. We SPRINTED out of there and went back to my apartment.

* * *

><p>(Logan P.O.V.)<p>

"Mrs. Knight, how do we look?" I asked.

"Very handsome I'd say."

"Mom, was somebody in here right before we walked out?" Kendall asked.

"No honey. Why do you ask?"

"Well I heard the door open."

"Oh that was me. I thought I heard a strange noise out in the hall so I looked and nothing was around."

"I see."

"How come James and Carlos are taking forever?" I asked.

"Because I think Carlos was texting Anna earlier, and James is nervous."

"Ha! That boy needs to chill."

"Dude I would be nervous too if I was going to prom with a girl like Anna."

"Is that saying something?" I asked with a raised eyebrow.

"No of course not."

"Ok. Whatever you say."

Carlos and James finally came out.

"Geesh! Took you two long enough." I said.

"Shut up!" James said. I just laughed.

"He was seriously pacing back and forth throughout the room." Carlos said.

"Wow James." Kendall said.

"Think we should go get the lovely ladies soon?" Carlos asks.

"That's sounds like a good idea. Let's get them in 10 minutes." I replied.

* * *

><p>After running back to my apartment, we took a breather for about 5 minutes. After the breather, we went and got our shoes on.<p>

"Guys…I'm ready." I said.

"Me too." Stephanie said.

"Me three." Camille said.

"Just to warn you, I might steal your dates."

"Why?"

"I want to dance with all of them."

"Ah! I see." (A knock is heard at the door.)

"I'll get it." Stephanie said.

"I'm gonna go to the bathroom quickly. I'll meet you guys out in the living room." I said.

I went to the bathroom while Camille and Stephanie went to answer the door. I figured it was the guys because it was around the time we were suppose to leave.

* * *

><p>(Camille P.O.V.)<p>

I answered the door and found all of the guys there with flowers and big smiles on their faces.

"Haha, you guys. Thanks for the flowers!"

"You're welcome!" They said cheerfully.

"Where's Anna?" James asked nervously.

"Oh she went to the bathroom." Stephanie answered.

"Oh ok."

"James, everything's gonna work out. Trust me." I said.

"I hope so."

* * *

><p>Surprisingly it didn't take me long to go to the bathroom. It was kind of difficult though, holding the dress up and everything.<p>

"Guys it didn't take me forever!" I yelled while coming out of the bathroom. Everyone looked at me funny, and then had a stunned look on their faces. "What?"

"You're weird Anna." Carlos said.

"I know!" We all started to laugh.

He came up to me and gave me a hug. "You do look amazing Anna." He whispered. "Thanks Carlos!" I whispered back. We let go and it was now Logan's turn to give hugs.

"Wow. You're definitely not the same girl. In a good way!" "Ha. Thanks Logan!" Kendall came up next and gave me a big hug.

"Anna Anna Anna…when will you stop being so gorgeous. "Hmm, I don't know. Haha." Now it was time for James' hug. It looked like he was hesitating, so I just went up to him and gave him a big hug. "I…words cannot describe how amazing you look right now Anna." He whispered. "Thanks James!"

"Ok! So now that we got the hugs and stuff all out of the way, who's ready to go to prom?" Camille exclaimed." We all hooted and hollered in excitement.

The prom was being held in the PalmWoods Ball Room. Now, this room was absolutely HUGE. You have no idea!

Me, Camille, and Stephanie got in and immediately went towards the dance floor, while dancing. We danced for 5 minutes until we noticed that the guys were not around. We searched for them and found them in the same spot where we came in. I weaved my through the crowd and towards them.

"Come on guys! Come dance!"

They looked at each other before shrugging their shoulders, and saying yes.

After a couple of fast songs, they finally played a slow song. I found James and slow danced with him. I felt bad for Kendall since he had no one to dance with. "Kendall, I'll dance with you next time, k?" "Sounds good!" He replied.

Me and James didn't say much. Every now and then he would give me this look, this really cute look that made me shiver.

After the song ended, Gustavo came up on the stage and told the guys they had to perform. The guys groaned, and then finally went towards the stage. Gustavo stopped Kendall and, I could hear what he was saying, said "I have to go back to the studio to do something that I can't do later." Kendall nodded and then joined Carlos, Logan, and James on stage.

The first song they sang was "Big Night", how appropriate. The next song was "Stuck." James looked at me the whole time while singing it. I had to smile.

They were just starting to sing "If I Ruled The World" when my phone starting buzzing. I looked at it and saw that Jo was calling me. I went out into the hall to answer it.

**J:** ANNA! I've got the greatest news!

**A:** What is it?

**J:** Well, first off, we're almost done with the 1st movie.

**A:** Wow that went by fast.

**J:** I know it did! But the biggest news is…

Before she could finish, I was grabbed from behind. I tried screaming but whoever had grabbed me put something over my mouth. I think it was chloroform because my eyes were slowly closing. The last thing I remember is Jo screaming from the other end of my phone.

* * *

><p>(Carlos P.O.V.)<p>

We just finished singing "If I Ruled The World". The next song we wanted to sing we wanted to bring Anna up. So we asked for Anna to come up on stage. After a couple of minutes of asking, we got worried.

* * *

><p>(Camille P.O.V.)<p>

I was out in the lobby, coming from the bathroom, when I noticed a phone on the ground. I picked it up and noticed that Jo was still on the other end.

**C:** Jo what happened?

**J: **I don't know! One minute I'm talking to Anna and then the next minute, she's not there. I swear I heard screams…and I think they were hers. Camille, I think somebody took her!

**C:** WHAT! Jo, are you sure about this?

**J:** I'm sure! Someone needs to go save her!

**C:** We will Jo don't worry.

I hung up and then immediately ran to go get the guys and Stephanie. They saw me running at them. "SHES GONE!" I yelled.

"WHAT!" They exclaimed while running over to me.

"What do you mean she's gone?" James sternly asked.

"I just talked to Jo and she said that one minute she was talking to Anna and then the next minute she was gone. She swore she heard screams."

"We HAVE to find her!" Carlos said.

"I know!"

"Ok guys calm down. Let's go get the car and will go search for her." Logan said.

"Ok, then let's go!" Carlos said.

* * *

><p>I woke up and noticed that I'm in a warehouse. I tried getting up from the ground, but the chloroform made me weak for some reason.<p>

"I told you I would get you." I looked up and saw Wesley walking towards me.

"Why are you doing this Wesley?" He didn't answer me. He just came up to me and started hitting me. After a couple of minutes, he stopped. "Stay there!" He said, hitting me again while saying it. He went through the door he had come out of.

Earlier, I saw a doorway near the far end of the room. _Please God let it be an escape!_ I slowly started moving towards the door, looking around and making sure no one sees me going towards it. I open it, and THANK GOD! It led to an alley. It wasn't the greatest, but it was outside. I quietly shut the door as I make my way out.

My first instinct was to get help. Luckily there was a street to the right.

When I got to the street, I noticed something very familiar. The warehouse was across the street from Rocque Records! _Thank you God!_ I sprinted towards it, avoiding on-coming traffic along the way.

I got inside and immediately went straight up to Gustavo's office, hoping he was there.

When I got there, Gustavo and Kelly were walking out of his office. They saw me and jump.

"Anna what are you doing here?" Gustavo asks.

I could barely say anything, but I tried my hardest. "Do you know…about Wesley?"

"A little bit. Why?"

"Well…he chloroformed…me at prom, and then brought me…to the…warehouse across the street. He…hit me for a while, and then he left. I saw a doorway that I hoped would lead outside, and it did. That's how I got here."

"My God Anna!" Kelly said.

"Kelly, I wanna go home." I said through sobs.

"I'll have cops sent to the warehouse right way." Gustavo said. He leaves to go make the phone call to the police.

"Can I use your phone? I'm gonna call my parents to come and get me."

"Anna why?"

"I want to go home! I can't take this anymore!"

"Ok. I'm sorry." She hands me her phone and I dial my parents.

**P:** Hello.

**A:** Mom!

**P:** Oh hey honey! What's…

**A:** I wanna go home.

**P:** Why sweety?

**A:** Wesley chloroformed me and then attacked me!

**P: **My god!

**A:** I can't take this anymore!

**P:** Ok sweety calm down. We'll grab our stuff and come get you. It might take a few days though. Just stay tight and stay safe.

**A:** Thanks Mom!

**P:** You're welcome. See you in a couple of days!

**A:** Love you. Tell dad that I love him too.

**P:** Love you too. And I will tell him.

"Thanks Kelly."

"No problem."

"Can you guys take me back to the Palm Woods?"

"Yeah sure." Kelly goes over to where Gustavo is and tells him where we're going. He nods and follows us, still talking to the police.

* * *

><p>(James P.O.V.)<p>

We searched for hours and still had no luck of finding Anna. We decided to go back to the Palm Woods, hoping she would show up there.

When we got back, all of us sat in the lobby, and waited.

*20 MINUTES LATER*

We see Gustavo come in and he comes over to us.

"Guys…we have Anna." He said.

"THANK GOD!" We all exclaimed.

"She's pretty shook up so don't bring up what happened."

"What happened?" Logan asked.

"Wesley came and chloroformed her, brought her to a warehouse, and beat her there. Luckily, while he was gone, she found a doorway that led to the outside. Luckily, again, that warehouse was right across the street from Rocque Records."

"I can't believe this! He got her!" I said.

"I've already called the police to go investigate the warehouse."

"Well that's good."

* * *

><p>Gustavo went in the Palm Woods to talk to the guys while me and Kelly slowly made our way to the entrance.<p>

"I'm sorry Kelly that we're going slow. It just hurts."

"It's ok Anna. Just take your time."

We got into the lobby a couple of minutes after Gustavo did. For some reason, as soon as I saw everyone, I started to cry. I kept my head down so no one would see.

I hear someone come up to me. I was gonna snap at them and say "What!", but when I looked up, I saw Carlos standing in front of me, his face red from crying. I quickly embraced him and cried even more. He tightened his grip on me, and whispers "I'm so sorry Anna. We should've been there. I'm sorry. I'm a horrible friend." I whispered back "Carlos, there was nothing you could've done. And you are not a horrible friend. You're an amazing friend that I love very much." "I love you too Anna."

Carlos starts leading me to the elevator, his hand on the small of my back. When we got to where everyone else was sitting, they stand up. James stands up slowly, looking at me nervously. I run towards him and hug him. He hugs me tightly, but gently. "Anna I'm so sorry." I just hugged him tighter. We let go after a couple of minutes and finally head up to my apartment.

"Camille, Stephanie…please stay." I asked as soon as we got up to the apartment.

"Of course."

"Can we stay too?" Kendall asks. I look around at them, hesitate, and finally nod yes.

"Ok. We'll go back to our apartment to get more pillows and blankets. We won't be long." James said. They left quickly.

While the guys were gone, I decided to tell Stephanie and Camille what happened.

"And then I called my parents to come get me and bring me home. They're coming in a few days."

"Anna no. Why? We don't want you to leave." Camille said.

"I know…but I just can't take this anymore. I'm sick of him finding me. I just…need to leave."

We quit talking when the guys walked in. We headed towards the couch, situated the pillows and blankets, and popped in a movie. I went and sat next to James, who put his arm around me. I weakly smiled at him and then focused on the movie that was about to start.

During the movie, my phone buzzes. I look and see that it's Logan. I look over at him and he points to his phone.

**L:** Anna…please don't leave.

**A:** Camille told you?

**L:** Yeah.

**A:** Don't tell Carlos and James please. I don't want them getting hurt.

**L:** I won't. I promise.

**A:** Thanks Logan. What about Kendall?

**L:** I just told him.

**A:** Ugh. So I should be getting a text…And there it is.

I had gotten a text from Kendall.

**A:** I'll talk to you later.

**L:** Ok. Night Anna.

**A:** Night Logan.

**K:** You can't be serious.

**A:** I'm serious.

**K:** Anna, please don't leave.

**A:** I'm sorry Kendall. I can't take it anymore. I'm sick of Wesley finding me.

**K:** Well we can protect you from him.

(I sigh) **A:** Kendall…I'm sorry. I just can't.

* * *

><p><strong>Ok so i decided that chapter 9 is not gonna be a filler. This chapter was originally suppose to be chapter 10 but i didn't know what to put in between 8 and 10, so i changed it.<strong> 

**I really liked writing this chapter.** **I started writing what i wanted in this chapter in school.** **I did the same thing for chapter 10.**


	10. Don't leave…

**Chapter 10: "Don't leave…"**

I woke up around 7 in the morning. I decided to go in my bedroom, because honestly, I didn't want to see anyone. So I quietly made my way through everybody and to my room. I got there and fell on my bed, slowly drifting to sleep.

* * *

><p>(Carlos P.O.V.)<p>

Getting up around 7:30 in the morning was not my specialty. I tried going back to sleep, but it was unsuccessful.

I looked around the room to see if anyone was up. Everyone was sleeping, except for Anna. _Crap!_ I thought. What if Wesley came in and got her? I started to panic. I was gonna get up and look for her but Kendall was in my way. I tried to think of a way to get around him, but then I thought of something. _What if Anna somehow has her phone on her? _I quickly texted her, asking where she was and if she was alright.

* * *

><p>I was just about to get into my deep sleep, when my phone buzzed. <em>Ughh!<em> I groan.

**C:** Anna! Where are you? Are you alright?

**A:** My God Carlos, chill! I'm fine.

**C:** Oh, ok.

I sighed. **A:** Carlos, I'm sorry I snapped. I'm just really tired, and last night doesn't help any.

**C:** It's ok. But are you sure you're ok?

**A:** Yeah, I'm sure. I'm just in my bedroom trying to sleep.

**C: **Do you mind if I come in, and just talk? Everyone is still asleep and I can't fall back asleep.

**A:** No, I don't mind. I have to tell you something anyways. Better now than later.

**C:** This doesn't sound good.

He came just when I got his last text. He came over and sat on my bed next to me.

"So, what do you have to tell me?" He asked.

I looked away for a sec, then back at him. I could feel tears coming. "Carlos, please don't hate me."

"Anna, what's wrong?" He was already looking hurt.

"I'm…going home." He backed away a little bit. "I called my parents last night, and told them I couldn't take it anymore. They're coming in a few days."

He looked away from me this time. I could tell he was about to cry. "You can't. Please. We can…"

"I know! You guys can protect me." I paused before continuing. "Even if you do protect me, that won't stop him. He'll do ANYTHING to get to me." I slowly looked at Carlos and said "He'll torture you guys. I don't want that to happen.

We stayed silent for a couple of minutes until Carlos finally spoke. "Please Anna…just stay…I don't want to lose another friend."

"Carlos I'm sorry, but I have to." He kept on looking at me with this saddened look. Tears started to swell up. I couldn't help it. I started to cry. He saw me, and put me in this huge embrace. He started to cry too. We stayed like that for a while until he spoke up.

"I'm gonna go back out into the living room. Do you want me to tell everyone?"

"Everyone knows except for James. But please don't tell him. I wanna be the one to."

"Ok. Well, I'll talk to you later." He gave me a kiss on the cheek and left.

* * *

><p>(Carlos P.O.V.)<p>

I didn't know what to do. One of my best friends was going back home. But if that's what she wants to do, that's what she wants to do. No one's stopping her. Well, not that I know of at least.

When I got back out into the living room, I noticed that everyone was awake.

"Hey Carlos." Stephanie said.

"Hey."

"What's wrong?" She could tell I wasn't happy. The guys could too. I just made something up so they wouldn't know the truth. Well, so James wouldn't know the truth.

"Nothing. I just have a headache that's all."

"Oh ok."

"Where's Anna?" James asked.

"In her bedroom. I just came from checking up on her. But don't go in. She's sleeping. Plus she doesn't feel good."

"Poor Anna. I feel so bad for her. She's too nice of a person for this to happen to her." Camille said.

"Yeah I know." Stephanie agreed.

"Well, I think we should head back to our respected apartments for now, and then come back later." Logan said.

"Ok. But I'm coming back right after I get changed and showered." James said. And he left.

"We should do the same." Kendall said. And the rest of us followed Kendall out.

* * *

><p>After Carlos left, I couldn't go back to sleep. There was so much to think about, it hurt. Instead of trying again to go back to sleep, I started to pack.<p>

Half an hour later, I had most of my stuff packed. I went and put my suitcases out by the front door. Just when I was about to go back and take a shower, I heard a knock on my door. I looked, and saw it was James. I didn't want to tell him, but I knew I had too. Just thinking about it made me cry. I opened the door, trying to look like I wasn't crying. He looked at me and frowned. He noticed.

"Anna what's wrong?" I shook my head, fighting back the tears. "Please, tell me. You know you can tell me anything." I kept on shaking my head. He took my face in his hands and said "Babe you're starting to scare me." That killed me. I walked away from him, heading towards my room, but he caught me. I turned around and hugged him. "James I'm so sorry. Please forgive me." He hugged me even tighter and said it's gonna be ok.

"No it's not! He looked at me, and I could tell this wasn't gonna be good. "James…I'm going back home." He backed away, like he was star struck. "My parents are coming in a few days to get me." He couldn't look at me straight in the face. He just kept shaking his head in denial. "No, you can't be."

"Well I'am. I'm really sorry James. But I've had enough of Wesley. I just…need to go home."

"Anna please! Don't! I…I don't know what I'll do without you."

And there's another thing he said that killed me. I weakly smiled, and said "I'm sure you'll find something. Before I was here, you did stuff. Why don't you do that?"

"It won't be the same. Everything's changed."

"James, I need to do it. I need to go. If you really loved me, you would let me do it."

"And if you really loved me, you would not leave and stay."

* * *

><p>*A COUPLE DAYS LATER*<p>

It was the day I was leaving. Camille and Stephanie were with me the whole time. We talked about everything that's been going on.

When it was time for me to head down to the lobby, I could tell they were gonna cry. I pulled them in for a group hug and told them I'll try to stay in contact. They nodded too, saying they'll try to too. They grabbed my stuff and went down to the lobby with me.

We got down to the lobby and saw the guys there. They all had a look of sadness on their faces. Each of them had a gift of some sort for me. I gave a weak smile and went over to them. The first one I hugged was Logan. He gave me a book for all the stuff I needed to know if I got sick. I smiled and hugged him. "I'm gonna miss you Dr. Logan." "I'm gonna miss you too Anna." I gave him a kiss on the cheek and went over to Kendall.

Kendall's gift to me was a big stuffed Spiderman. I had to laugh a little at this one. This would totally remind me of Kendall. I hugged him, and said "Thanks for everything Kendall. I love you brother." "You're welcome Anna…and I love you too sis." I also gave Kendall a kiss on the cheek. The next person I went to was Carlos.

Carlos was gonna be hard to say goodbye to. I quickly went up to him and gave him a big hug. He squeezed me tightly but gently. "Anna, you have no idea how much I'm gonna miss you. You're one of my best friends. You'll always will be." "Thanks Carlos…" We pulled apart and he gave me his gift. It was half of a Yin-Yang necklace. I got the Yin part, and Carlos got the Yang part. "Thanks so much Carlos." I smiled and gave him a kiss on the cheek. Now on to James.

I couldn't look at James. He looked too hurt for words. I ran up to him and embraced him like no other. He returned the embrace even more than I did. "Anna…You know I don't want you to leave. But if you have to because of Wesley, I guess that's ok. But please…don't stop talking to me." I looked straight in his eyes, and said "James, I will never stop talking to you, you know that. I will keep on talking to each and every one of you guys." We pulled away, and he gave me his gift. He gave me a bouquet of roses, my favorite kind of candy, and a bear, that said "I love you." I smiled, and then kissed him. He immediately kissed back. After we pulled apart, I grabbed my stuff, weakly smiled, and left the Palm Woods.

I got outside and found my parents waiting for me.

"It's good to see you sweetie." My mom said, hugging me.

"Same here." "Hey dad." I went up to him and hugged him.

"Hey honey. You ready?"

"Yeah." We got into the car and left.

After a half an hour drive, we, for some reason, arrived at this hotel. I was utterly confused.

"Uhh, what are we doing here? I thought we were going home."

"We'll tell you later. You need to go and rest." Dad said.

"Fine!" We walked in, checked in, and headed up to our room.

After a couple of hours of relaxing and then having some food, I had to ask my parents why we were here.

"Ok so tell me. Why are we here?"

"Sweetie, we were gonna tell you, but we decided someone else could. They're coming tomorrow." Mom said.

"Oh no. Please tell me it's not one of the guys!"

"It's not. You'll just have to wait and see." Great!

That night, trying to go to sleep was horrible. I just couldn't fall asleep. I sat in bed for hours before I felt remotely tired. But before I dozed off, my phone buzzed. I looked and saw that I had 2 messages. One from Carlos and the other from Kendall.

**C:** Hey Anna. I miss you so much. :(

**K:** Hey Anna…

**A:** Hey Carlos. I miss you too. I'm so sorry… ;(

**A:** Hey Kendall.

**C:** No, don't be. I understand what you're going through.

**K:** All of us miss you very much.

**A:** You do?

**A:** I know…

**C:** Yeah. I have a general idea at least.

**K:** It's really dull around here. And it never is usually.

**A:** Oh ok.

**A:** That's not good.

**K:** No it's not.

**A:** I'm sorry Kendall. It's my fault.

**K: **Anna, don't say it's your fault, because it's not.

**A: **Yes it is! I never should've came to the Palm Woods!

**K: **Anna! Don't blame yourself.

**A:** Kendall, I can't come back.

**C:** James is different. He's been acting quiet and such.

**A:** Oh James. I feel terrible Carlos…I don't know what to do.

**C:** Anna, we can help you get through this. We're family.

**A:** Thanks Carlos. ;)

**A:** I don't know what to do.

**C:** You're welcome. :) I'm really sorry but I have to go. We have to be at the studio early and I kinda want to get some sleep. I would keep talking to you if I didn't have to go.

**K:** Anna listen to me. We will help you. No one will EVER hurt you again. I promise!

**A:** No that's fine. Night Carlos.

**A:** Thanks Kendall. ;)

**C:** Night Anna. Love you.

**K:** You're welcome. :)

**A:** Love you too.

**A:** I'm really tired so I think I'm gonna go to bed. Night Kendall.

**K:** Night Anna. :)

When I woke up the next day, I find my parents gone. I find a note taped to the TV.

"_Anna, we went to the store to grab some food. That someone we talked about is coming over today."_

15 minutes later, someone knocks on the door. I go over and open it, and find Gustavo standing there.

"Gustavo what are you doing here?"

"Talking to you about something." He goes over to the chair in the corner and sits.

"But Carlos told me they were supposed to be in the studio today. Why aren't you there?"

"I'm having X teach them dances for their next couple of songs."

"That explains things." I paused, before asking "What do you want to talk to me about?"

"It's about you coming back."

"I already told everyone I'm not coming back!"

"I know. But just hear me out. I talked to Mr. Bitters and told him to not have anyone move into your apartment."

"Why?"

"It's your apartment, until you make it not yours."

I shook my head. "Do the guys know?"

"No. The dogs know nothing of you hopefully coming back."

I thought about it for a minute. "But Gustavo…"

"A week or so from now, you're gonna want to come back. You're gonna miss everybody, and you'll come back even though Wesley might be there."

"I don't want anyone getting hurt for me."

"I know that…but at least think about it." And he left.

A couple of days after Gustavo visited me, I got a text from him, saying possibly the greatest news I've ever heard.

"_The police found Wesley. They've taken him to jail until further notice. More details will come."_

I did a little happy dance. I happy danced with my mom. I happy danced with my dad. I happy danced texted Jo the news.

**J:** That's amazing Anna! I'm so happy!

**A:** ME TOO! Gustavo told me more details will come!

**J:** You should tell me when they come.

**A:** Oh I will!

**J:** I would love to continue to talk but I have to go back to set.

**A:** Ok! Talk to you later Jo!

**J:** Bye sis!

I happy danced even more after I got done talking to Jo. I was gonna text the guys the news but I'm sure Gustavo told them. Ahhhhhhhhh!

* * *

><p>*ONE WEEK LATER*<p>

I remembered something. I never went on that friend date with Carlos. I even promised him we would go on one. So, to make it up to him, I devised a plan. I called Stephanie because she would be very helpful in this plan.

"Hey Steph!"

"Hey Anna! How's it going?"

"It's going great! Ok, so do you think you can help me with something?"

"Yeah sure, of course."

"Ok. Well, a while ago, me and Carlos were planning on doing a friend date to the arcade me, Camille, Logan, and James went to for the double date. We never got around to doing it SOOOO…I thought it would be the perfect opportunity to do it now…tonight perhaps."

"You're coming back?"

"Yes…I'm coming back."

"Ahh! I'm so excited Anna!"

"Me too! But don't tell anyone else yet."

"I won't. So how's the plan going down?"

"Well, you tell him to meet you at the arcade, just for some fun. But, the person meeting HIM there will be me."

"Ahh! Devious. I like it!"

"Me too! So tell him to meet you at 7."

"Ok. See you when you get back to the Palm Woods!"

"See you then too!"

* * *

><p>*TONIGHT* (Carlos P.O.V.)<p>

Stephanie wanted me to meet her at that arcade that Anna told me about. I thought _Why not! I love games, and having fun!_

I get to the arcade and look around for Steph. After a while I couldn't find her. I texted her asking where she was. She replied soon after saying she was in Laser Tag. So I headed over to Laser Tag, got ready, and went in.

I was on the Red Team. I was doing so good, dodging here, dodging there, until I ran out of ammo. I started heading back to the Red Team base. As soon as I was about to get ammo, someone shot me multiple times. I turned around to see who it was…and I found Anna behind me, pointing her gun at me.

"ANNA!" I exclaimed. I got up and went over to her, to give her a HUGE hug, but she ran away, laughing.

"Come and get me Carlos!"

I smiled, knowing 2 things. 1, I was having fun, and 2, my best friend was back. I got ammo and went after her.

I looked for her for the rest of the game, but had no luck. The game ended and I had to head back to base.

* * *

><p><em> Carlos! You couldn't find me!<em> I said to myself. I started to laugh, remembering his face when he saw me and when I ran away from him. Already good times have happened and I haven't even been back for more than an hour.

I got all my gear off and went outside into the rest of the arcade. I looked around…and spotted one of my best friends…Carlos.

* * *

><p>(Carlos P.O.V.)<p>

I got outside the Laser Tag and started looking around for Anna. It didn't take me long. I spotted her, just a couple of feet away from me. "ANNA!" I exclaimed again. I ran over to her and picked her up into a GIGANTIC bear hug. "I've missed you so much!"

"Ahh Carlos! Squeezing…too…tightly…can't…breath!"

"Sorry…"

"It's fine."

"I can't believe you're back!"

"Me either. But after hearing that Wesley went to jail, there was no other reason that could make me not come back."

"Yeah I know! Gustavo told us. That's great news Anna!"

"It's very great news Carlos."

"So when are you moving back to the Palm Woods?"

"Tomorrow. I was gonna tonight but I don't have anything packed."

"I see. Well, I'm very excited that you've came back. Hey, I have a good idea to tell everyone else."

"Let's hear this good idea."

"Well tomorrow is Friday and we have a concert tomorrow night. I say we do it then."

"Ahh! Good idea my friend. But one question."

"Yeah?"

"How am I gonna be able to bring all my stuff back to the Palm Woods without being detected?"

"I'll figure something out and text you tomorrow morning."

"Ok. Great! This should be fun!"


	11. Surprise!

**Chapter 11: Surprise!**

The next morning, I waited and waited for Carlos' to text me. It wasn't till around 10 that I finally received a text.

**C:** Hey, great news!

**A:** And what is it?

**C:** You are in luck. We have to go to Rocque Records right now to go over some stuff for the concert so that opens a window for you to sneak back to the Palm Woods without being detected.

**A:** Good! But what about Camille?

**C:** Uhh…I don't know about her.

**A:** Carlos!

**C:** I'm sorry!

**A:** No worries. I'll figure something out.

**C:** Ok. See you tonight!

**A:** See ya!

I was already packed and ready to go. Mom and Dad helped me carry my bags out to the cab.

"You excited honey?" Mom asked.

"A little."

"A little?"

"Yeah. I mean what if for some reason, Wesley finds me again, and this time…kills me."

"Sweety that will NEVER happen. Especially since the boys will be on full alert. Mr. Bitters knows, Gustavo and Kelly know, you'll be fine."

"I hope so."

As soon as we arrived at the Palm Woods, I grabbed my stuff, said my goodbyes, and prepared myself. Mom and Dad, of course, had to reassure me again that everything was going to be fine. I smiled, and walked into the lobby.

I scoped around, looking for any signs of Camille or Stephanie. Nothing.

I walked up to Mr. Bitters, who was shocked to see me.

"Oh! You're back."

"Yes I am."

"I'm assuming you want your key right?"

"Correct."

"Ok, well…here you are. Welcome back."

"Thanks Mr. Bitters."

I barely got to the elevator when I heard my name being called from behind. I turned around and saw Katie was the caller.

"Anna!" She runs over to me and bombards me with a huge hug. "Oh my god, you're back! I can't believe it!"

"Someone's a little happy." I said, trying not to laugh.

"Is it that obvious?" We both started to laugh, until she broke it. "We've got to tell everyone else!"

"No!" She looks at me confused.

"Why not?"

"Because…I want to surprise them at the concert. The only one that won't be surprised though is Carlos."

"Wait a minute, how does he know?"

"He thought he was meeting Stephanie at the arcade where me, Logan, Camille, and James went on the double date at, but instead, he met me."

"I'm sure he was excited."

"Oh ya! So, do you think you can keep this a secret?"

"Yeah of course."

"Good."

"Can I tell my mom though?"

"Yeah, but just remember to tell her to keep quiet about it, k?"

"Ok."

"Well, I'm gonna go try and put everything away, and then find…"

"Anna I can hear the guys. Up the stairs! Go! Go! Go!"

I quickly grabbed my stuff and raced around the corner and up the stairs. I'm glad I only lived on the 2nd floor, otherwise I would be dead.

I (Katie stayed down in the lobby) got to my floor, ran towards my room, struggled to get the door open, AGAIN, but eventually did. As soon as I got in, I dropped my stuff and breathed a sigh of relief.

* * *

><p>(Carlos P.O.V.)<p>

Our little meeting at Rocque Records didn't last very long, thank God! I was excited to get back to the Palm Woods so I could secretly go see Anna.

"Everyone excited for the concert tonight?" I asked as me and the guys walked into the Palm Woods.

"Oh yeah! Even though I love our fans, I need a vacation." Kendall said.

"Ditto my friend."

"Oh, hey baby sister!" Kendall said.

I turned forward and saw Katie standing right in front of us.

"Hey big brother! Hey everyone else!"

"Hey Katie." Me, Logan, and James say.

"What's up?" Kendall asks.

"Oh nothing much. Just walking around, waiting for your guys concert to start. Speaking of the concert, Carlos, can I talk to you?"

"Uh, yeah sure."

She leads me over to the vending machines, then looks over her shoulder to make sure the coast is clear.

"So what's going on Katie?"

"As of right now, you, me, and Stephanie are the only people that know Anna is back. We need to keep it that way until tonight."

"Yeah I know. Do you know if she got in her apartment ok?"

"Not sure. I'm sure she did though."

"Oh ok. I'm gonna go pop in for a visit. Wanna come?"

"I would, but I gotta go help my mom."

"Ok. See you tonight."

* * *

><p>I took in the familiar scent of the apartment, and breathed a sigh of relief. It felt good to be back.<p>

Not feeling the need to unpack, I immediately headed for my bed, because I felt like a zombie.

I entered my bedroom and flopped down on the bed. Not even 5 minutes later, I heard a knock on the door. I moaned and groaned as I got up to see who it was. I ever so slowly looked through the peephole in the door, just to make sure who it was, and saw it was only Carlos. I slowly opened the door for him.

"Hey Carlos." I said groggily.

"Hey my lovely best friend!" He picked me up in one of his famous bear hugs and squeezed.

"Really Carlos."

"What? Can't someone hug their best friend?"

"Well, yeah, but…never mind." He started to laugh, which soon causes me to slightly laugh. He finally puts me down after what seemed like an eternity.

"So how's it been since the last time I talked to you?"

"Same old, same old. Just a little bit tired that's all."

"Oh. Do you want me to leave so you can get some rest?"

"No, no it's fine. I probably won't be able to take a nap anyways. You wanna come in and just watch some TV with me?"

"Yeah sure."

I stepped aside so Carlos could enter the apartment. We walked over to the couch and started flipping through the TV channels to find something interesting. We ended up watching Family Guy, which wasn't a good idea because I always ending up die of laughter. It didn't help a bit with Carlos next to me laughing also.

It felt good to be able to hang out with him. Even though we kinda did at the arcade, this time, he knew I was back.

A couple of hours later, I found myself with my head on Carlos' shoulder. I must've fallen asleep. I looked up at him and found him asleep. I looked at the time and saw it was almost 1. I'm sure Carlos has to go get ready for the concert, so I gently shook him.

"Carlos. Carlos." He slightly moves, but still doesn't awake. "Carlos, you have to go get ready for the concert." He slowly wakes up.

"What time is it?" He asks while stretching.

"It's almost 1."

"Really?"

"Yeah."

"Oh no."

"What?"

"The guys are gonna wonder where I've been."

"Just tell them you were at the park, or hanging out with Stephanie."

"Ok. I'll try either or. I've really got to go Anna."

"It's ok Carlos. Go."

"See you tonight."

"See ya." He kisses me on the cheek before he walks out of the apartment.

* * *

><p>(Carlos P.O.V.)<p>

Hanging out with Anna was really nice. It's been a while since we've actually hung out. We sort of did at the arcade, except I didn't know she was there until the game was at its end.

I got back to 2J and as soon as I got in, I was swarmed by the guys.

"And where were you?" Logan asked.

"You've been gone for hours and didn't tell us where you were going." James said.

"Yeah!" Kendall said.

"Guys chill. I was just hanging out with Stephanie."

"Oh. Ok good."

"Yeah."

"We have to be at the concert in an hour, so let's get ready and go." Logan said.

"K." As I went to find some clothes to wear tonight, I texted Anna.

**C:** I told them I went and hung out with Stephanie, and they believed it!

**A:** Ha! That's awesome. Glad you didn't get caught.

**C:** Yeah. Otherwise the plan would've been down the toilet.

**A:** Haha. Carlos, you make me laugh.

**C:** I tend to do that.

**A:** Yes, yes you do. J

**C:** So you excited for tonight?

**A:** Kinda.

**C:** Kinda?

**A:** Yeah. I mean I am excited, it's just that I'm nervous too.

**C:** Why are you nervous?

**A:** I don't know. Maybe it's because I'm gonna see the rest of the guys and Camille for the first time in a week.

**C:** Anna, you'll be fine. Everything's gonna go fine.

**A:** I hope so. Just out of curiosity, how's everyone been doing since I left?

**C:** Well Logan and Kendall were in a sort of shock for a couple of days, but soon became their normal selves. Camille was the same way. As for James, it was a different story.

**A:** What happened with James?

**C:** Well he went into this kind of funk that put him back to his normal self before you came along. He went off and flirted with girls again.

**A:** Oh.

**C:** I think the only reason he did that was to just get you out of his mind. He really was in love with you Anna. Every time he came home, he'd always say that every girl he flirted with just wasn't you.

**A:** Really?

**C:** Yeah. Hold on, I think this is what he told me one day.

"_Carlos, when will she ever come back?"_

"_I don't know. Hopefully soon."_

"_You have no idea how much I miss her. Every day when I go out, I always hope that she'll be where I'll be. Every girl I flirt with is never the same as flirting with her. I want her back Carlos. I want to be able to flirt with her, and not anyone else."_

"_James, she'll come back. I know she will."_

"_I hope she does. I need to tell her something."_

"_Tell her what?"_

"_I don't like her."_

"_What?"_

"_I love her. Carlos, I'm in love with her."_

And there ya go.

**A:** Wow. I didn't know he felt that way about me.

**C:** Well, now you do know.

**A:** Now I'm not gonna be able to look at him at the concert.

**C:** He'll die if you don't.

**A:** Yeah, I know. I can try at least.

**C:** Yes you can. I'll be right there to help you if you want.

**A:** Thanks Carlos.

**C:** Your much welcome. Well I need to go do sound check now, so I'll talk to you when you get here.

**A:** Ok. See you soon Carlos.

**C:** Yep. See you soon.

* * *

><p>All I could say was wow. I never really knew that James felt that way about me. Well yeah I knew he liked me, but what Carlos just told me, I had no clue.<p>

I thought it was a good idea to start getting ready for the concert about now. So I went into my closet and grabbed just a nice shirt and jeans.

I was gonna go and head down to the lobby but stopped in my tracks. I had to make sure that Camille wasn't down there.

**A:** Hey Camille.

**C:** Oh my gosh, hey Anna!

**A:** How's it going?

**C:** Normal.

**A:** I see. So, are you going to the guys' concert tonight?

**C:** Yeah, with Stephanie, Katie, and Mrs. Knight.

**A:** No Jennifers?

**C:** Nope. They wish they could come but they have an acting gig going on tonight.

**A:** Well good for them..That they got a gig.

**C:** Ha, yeah.

**A:** So, what time are you guys gonna leave?

**C:** 3, because we want to go eat first. Why?

**A:** Just wondering.

**C:** Anna. You're up to something.

I thought, _Might as well tell her._

**A:** Just, meet me down in the lobby.

**C:** WHAT?

I left my apartment and started going down to the lobby.

When I got down to the lobby, I saw that Camille wasn't there yet. So I just sat in a chair and waited.

Not even a minute went by and I saw Camille sprint out of the elevator. She immediately spotted me, and smiled.

"Anna!" She ran over to me and hugged me tightly, kinda like how Carlos did. After a couple of minutes, she let me go. "Oh my god Anna! I can't believe you're back!"

"That's what everyone keeps on telling me."

"Why didn't you tell me you were coming back?"

"I wanted to surprise you."

"Oh I see. So do you want to come with us to eat?"

"Yeah sure."

"Great! Let me just...oh, never mind. There they are."

I looked to see Mrs. Knight and Katie coming out of the elevator. Mrs. Knight saw me, and her face lit up like a Christmas tree. "Anna!" She too runs over to me and hugs me tightly. "I've missed you honey."

"I've missed you too."

"When did you come back?"

"This morning actually."

"You've been here this whole time and didn't tell me?"

"Well I wanted to surprise you guys at the concert, but that didn't happen, obviously."

"Oh, well I'm glad you're back. Everything will hopefully go back to normal again."

"Yeah, hopefully."

"You guys ready to go eat?" Camille asks.

"Yep. Let's go."

* * *

><p>After stuffing ourselves at Olive Garden, we piled into the Big Time Rush Mobile and headed for the concert.<p>

"Ok, so how's this gonna work?" Camille asks.

"Not sure exactly. I was actually just gonna wing it."

"Seriously?"

"Yeah."

"Well now it's gonna be easier with us knowing."

"True that."

The rest of the drive, we didn't talk. I wanted to text Carlos, just to see how it was going, but then I thought I shouldn't because he'd be busy. So I stared out the car window for the remainder of the drive.

We finally arrived. We probably were a little early, but we could chill backstage until the concert started. Mama Knight found a parking spot, which wasn't hard because there weren't a lot of cars to begin with.

A couple of security guards lead us to a room in the backstage area. He told us that the boys would be in here shortly.

"Crap! I'm not ready for them yet!" I exclaim.

"Well, umm, go hide in that closet." Camille points to the lone closet in the room. I dashed over there and closed it just in time. The guys came in right when I closed it. I can see Carlos looking around, presumably for me. I texted him and told him where I 'am.

**A:** Carlos! I'm in the closet.

**C:** What are you doing in there?

**A:** Hiding.

**C:** Why?

**A:** Cause I wasn't ready!

**C:** Oh! Ok, so when will you be?

**A:** I don't know. I might just surprise after the concert.

**C:** Ok. Well I'll see you then.

**A:** Yep. See ya.

They left soon after I sent that last text. "THANK GOD!" I said as I whipped open the closet doors. "It was stuffy in there. So, what now?"

"I don't know. Mrs. Knight and Katie are gonna go walk around for a bit. I guess me, you, and Stephanie can chill in here." Camille said.

"Ookk. Sounds good."

We stayed silent for 5 minutes until Stephanie broke the silence. "Ssoo...What should we do?"

"Not really sure. I feel like I could take a nap, but I already did before I came here." I said.

"I see. Well I'm might just go and get your gift now Anna. Camille, can you come and help me?"

"Yeah sure. Think you'll be okay in here by yourself?" Camille asked.

"Yeah. I'll be fine."

"Ok. Be right back."

They left and I was sitting in the room, all alone. I occupied my time by playing Sudoku on my phone. While I was occupied, I didn't notice what sounded like male footsteps getting closer to the door.

"Hey Mom. Do you think you can…" Kendall said as he walked into the room. I looked up at him, and froze. He looked at me, and did the same thing. "Holy shit! Anna?" "Yeah?" His face lit up. He slowly walked over to me, and embraced me. "Oh my god! I can't believe it's you!"

"Why is everyone so surprised to see me?"

"Because, honestly, we didn't think you would come back at all."

"Ahhh. Now I get it."

"Yeah! The other 3 are gonna ffrreeak!"

"You mean the other 2."

"What?"

"I already told Carlos."

"What? When?"

"Last night, when he was "supposively" going on his date with Stephanie."

"You were there, and she wasn't?"

"Correct. And when Carlos came back to your guys' apartment and you asked him where he was and he said he was hanging out with Stephanie, yeah, he was really hanging out with me."

"You're kidding?"

"Nope."

"Just out of curiosity, how are you gonna surprise Logan and especially James?"

"Not sure. I was just gonna wing it. I've decided to do it after the concert."

"I'm excited to see their reactions."

"Me too."

"Now James won't be so down anymore."

"True that."

"Well the concert is gonna start soon so I should better get going."

"Ok. See you afterwards."

"Yeah, see ya." He gave me a kiss on the cheek and left.

* * *

><p>I have to say, this concert was WAY better than the first one. Maybe because I listened to their music before this one and not the previous one, or maybe…well.<p>

"Guys, that concert was AMAZING!" I said rather loud.

"Yeah it was!"Stephanie said.

"Can't wait till the next one."

"Agreed!" Stephanie and Camille said.

"Ok, so Kendall said they're gonna go attempt to sign autographs for fans, and that we should just wait for them back at the apartment." Mama Knight told us.

"Ok. Do you think it's ok if I spend the night?"

"Oh yeah sure! Camille and Stephanie, you can stay too."

"Ok!" They both said.

"Great! Let's head on back then."

* * *

><p>When we got back to the PalmWoods, I grabbed the stuff I needed to spend the night and then went and headed on over to 2J. Camille and Stephanie were already there when I arrived.<p>

"Hey guys."

"Hey Anna." Everyone said.

"Whatcha watching?" I asked as I was taking a spot next to Camille.

"Not sure. Just some Lifetime movie." Mama Knight said.

"Ah I see. So when are the guys suppose to be home?"

"Soon actually. Not a lot of fans knew they were gonna sign autographs, so there was only a few of them."

"Well that's good."

"Yep."

* * *

><p>After the movie ended and the guys were still not back, I suggested watching a scary movie. I regret saying that.<p>

"Why?" Katie asked.

"Because…I don't know!"

"Haha. Ok. So what one do you wanna watch?"

"Surprise me."

"Ookk!"

"While you're doing that, I'm gonna go make popcorn."

*10 minutes and a beautiful batch of popcorn later* "Look at this gorgeous beauty!" Everyone looks at me and does the "oooo's" and "aaaa's." "Thank you thank you. Now...what movie did you pick Katie?"

"Insidious."

"Oh dear. The guys better get back quick because I hate this one."

"Oh, do you want to change then?"

"No it's fine. I'll survive."

As the opening credits played, the guys bursted through the door. I had the popcorn in my hands, which went flying in the air and all over the ground. "Nnnnoooo! My beautiful popcorn!" I looked up at the guys, who all had this "what the heck" look on their face. "Heh, hi!"

"Anna?" Logan and James said.

"Yyeesss?"

"Ah! Anna!" Logan runs over to me, picks me up, and gives me a Carlos bear hug.

"What...is...with...these...hugs?"

"Who cares if you're suffering! I'm glad your back Anna!"

"Well I'm very loved today."

"Yes you are."

When he let me go, I made eye contact with James. I smiled, and so did he. There was a moment of awkward silence, but I broke it up by saying "Well, I'm gonna go make some more popcorn."

I headed towards the kitchen while the guys, except James, headed towards the couch.

When I got to the kitchen, James looked at me with this overwhelmed look. "Hi." I said.

"Hi." He couldn't handle it. He grabbed my waist and pulled me in. "It feels so nice to hug you again."

"I've missed you James."

"I've missed you too. More than you know it."

"That's a lot."

"Yeah, it is."

I told him he could just go sit down on the couch and wait for me, but he insisted on staying by me.

*10 minutes and another beautiful batch of popcorn later* "Guys, I think this one is even more lovely than the last one."

"Ha. You and your popcorn Anna." Camille said.

"I love my popcorn thank you very much!" I had to laugh while saying this.

I took my seat on the couch with James right next to me. "You know, I hate this movie." I whispered to him.

"Great! That gives you a reason to cuddle close to me."

"Ah, you are right my ever so handsome friend."

"I know my ever so beautiful friend."

We stopped talking and concentrated on the movie, not really. (Not what you're thinking guys. Gosh!) I probably jumped 3 times, maybe more, throughout it. James was always there to bring me closer to him…and to laugh at me. Man did it feel nice to be back.


End file.
